Undead
by Shades of amber
Summary: Elena comes back as a vampire after the sacrifice.Than after she goes through transition Klaus and Elijah find her, and decided to take her in. KlausElena -complete-
1. All around me

_This fire rising through my being_

_Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

_(All around me-Flyleaf)_

**…_..._**

Elena's eyes darted open with a gasp. She took in her bright surroundings. She than looked, and saw Damon was kneeling down to her level, with worried look across his features.

Elena suddenly, felt caged. She silently jumped up, and ran outside, ignoring the scream from behind her. She growled out, the sun was pulsating, making her painfully numb on the inside.

She ignored it, and swept through the woods. Anger fired inside of her. She had a massive headache that was practically killing her. The rays from the sun weren't helping.

She leant against the tree, and let out the loudest scream she could muster. She remembered everything. But the fact, she was now in transition to become a vampire was unknown to her. She kept walking fiercely, letting thick strands of hair cover her face from the excruciating sun.

Now she felt hungry. But what was it she was hungry for? She suddenly smelt a scent, that snapped her out of her thoughts. She saw two campers in the distance.

Elena followed the scent, thinking they had some food to give her. She was right there when they turned around. "Hi" she said lowly. They stared over her in a creepy manner, that usually would scare her.

She sniffed the air, and realized the tantalizing scent was coming from his neck. She inwardly growled, unknowingly to herself.

The campers were ready to attack her and try something, till she fell to the ground whimpering. Elena's felt her face suddenly vibrate right underneath the skin. Something was stuck in her gums ready to break free. It pushed through her gums and lengthened. "Ms are you alright" one of them asked worriedly as they knelt down to her level.

She peeked up at him through her eyelashes in an innocent manner. But the man saw her face and gasped out. He was ready to scream and run. She darted up and followed her instincts. She grabbed hold of him, and wrestled him to the ground.

She bit into his neck, feeling nothing but red, hazy hunger take over her whole being.

The first drop of blood slithered down her throat in a flash. She moaned from the high feeling of ecstasy flutter through her bloodstream. She unconsciously nuzzled into the bite, relishing in it.

And soon enough, he was dead. Elena dropped the guy, and looked to see his partner in crime, was frozen in fear staring at the sight in front of him. She was a demon, an imaginary creature. He must be dreaming this.

She relentlessly lunged forward, forcefully tackling the man to the ground. She growled, and bit into his neck. He screamed out, and tried his best to struggle. He was scared.

He didn't want to die, especially not like this. But before any other thoughts could pass through his mind, he was dead.

Elena ripped her head away, and stayed on top of the dead corpse. She than realized. She was a vampire.

And she just killed two people. A low prominent whistle suddenly broke her away from her thoughts.

She jumped up and looked to see two brothers staring at her and her mess. Her eyes widened. "I thought you were dead" Elena whimpered out, backing away quickly. She than looked over to Elijah.

"I thought you were going to kill him" she screamed out louder than ever. He winced slightly, but kept his mouth shut. "Well I thought you were dead too, my little doppelganger" he cooed out, cornering Elena into a tree.

She growled and looked up at him with a sneer. "I am dead technically" she replied smartly. His arms suddenly were raised above her head, resting on the tree, trying to cage her in between the tree and his body.

She gracefully slide out of his reach. "Now why are you here, mind I ask" she asked quietly backing away, so she stood in front of both of them. "I just finished my first transformation as a hybrid" Klaus answered.

"So where are your Salvatore puppies" Klaus decided to keep on talking. "I don't know" Elena answered honestly.

Elena felt oddly uncomfortable in the sun, and felt her skin was crawling beneath the surface. Klaus and Elijah were talking, but Elena was getting to irritated to keep listening to the senseless murmurings. "Can you guys please stop talking" Elena couldn't help but hiss out.

They looked over to her, and noticed her unconscious cringing. "You should come with us" Elijah offered quietly. Elena peeked up at them, and nodded innocently. Klaus lead the way.

Elijah was behind him, walking with Elena. Klaus couldn't help but feel a sense of jealousy. Elijah and Elena had gotten close, during the while, when they were getting together to make a plan to kill Klaus. "But that obviously didn't work, since the man himself is leading us to some unknown place" Elena thought silently to herself.

Her skins felt all prickly suddenly, as if all her limbs had gone numb and fallen asleep. But than suddenly like a truck, an acidic singe spread through her. Her skin was on fire, and she was practically being burnt alive.

She couldn't move. She stopped and groaned out, falling to the ground, screaming in pain. Elijah was the first to assist. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around Elena, covering her for her safety.

She breathed out her thanks, and nuzzled into the jacket for comfort. Knowing now the darkness was her new safe haven.

She was suddenly lifted by Elijah, but instead of carrying her. He handed her over to Klaus. He grabbed her with an arrogant smirk: that Elena didn't notice.

Elena felt it when she was being shifted into someone else's arms; who she assumed was Klaus.

But she was to weak to protest or anything. She felt tired. She sighed out sleepily and nuzzled into Klaus's chest unconsciously. Klaus sadly felt that zap, when she leant her head against his chest: and it went straight to his undead heart.

He knew very well by now, she was in sleepy oblivion by the time they reached the apartment.

He gently set her down on the couch. Elijah behind him, made sure to draw all the curtains throughout the apartment.

Klaus slowly pulled the jacket off of her, and it showed her face had healed from the rough burns that embedded her skin momentarily.

Klaus felt the weakness in him start to show, only just for a short second. He quickly pushed it back. Human emotions were worth nothing to him. But sadly everything about Elena, reminded him of his past.

His past lover. Charlotte Petrova. The original doppelganger, that started this whole mess.

No. He knew deep down: the innocent Petrova was not the one in charge of this mess that was started. It was his fault. After he found out the truth about his mother and her affairs, and who he really was. He became power-hungry.

And there was nothing no one, not even himself could do to stop it. And now here he was 1,000 years later, watching the doppelganger of his one and only love from the past.

Elena was more like Charlotte than Katherine ever was. He noticed that instantly, when he met Elena.

"Remember what you told me brother" Elijah's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He knew perfectly what he meant. Klaus had preached to Elijah about love being a vampire's greatest weakness.

"Elijah, you must be mad if you think I have fallen in love with this silly little human" he didn't realize the ignorance to his words. "Well see you admit it, you're in love with her, because she's not human now" he replied slyly.

Klaus scoffed and rolled his eyes at his younger brother.

"I haven't fallen for the silly little doppelganger" Klaus verbally corrected himself. "I'd beg to differ brother" and with that Elijah left Klaus alone with the stirring newborn. She was now waking up.

She opened her eyes, and looked Klaus straight in the eye. Warm chocolate against emotionless aqua.

"Please tell me it was all just a dream, and I'm dreaming now; and I just need to wake the hell up" she practically pleaded with him.

Klaus stared at her. His stance softened a millimeter unconsciously. "Sorry lovely, but it wasn't a dream" he tried to play it off as if he was mocking her.

She held his stare.

"God now I'm stuck here till nightfall" she practically seethed out to herself. Klaus left her to herself and walked to the kitchen.

Odd enough he felt her shadow right behind him.

She came to sit at the island, looking at him.

Her dark hazy stare was burning a whole in his back, as he rummaged through the fridge.

Klaus turned back to her. "Is there anything I could help you with" he questioned, annoyance clear in his tone. But she kept her neutral stare and silence. It was quite odd. Klaus felt weird under her gaze.

Her deep dark stare penetrated him oddly. Elena couldn't stop staring. She blinked rapidly.

Why is he making her feel all funny now. She composed her features, to a perfect poker face.

"I need a ring" she replied lowly. "And how'd you think, you'll get that" he questioned, with a slight smirk. Klaus knew what she was asking him for, but he just wanted her to say it.

"I was assuming you could go into your connections, and see if there is a witch that can spell a ring for me" she realized how lame she sounded.

He chuckled at her. "I'll see what I can do" he assured her quickly. She couldn't help but smile. "But you should check around, there might be extra talismans around here that I've kept around" he said right before he made his exit.

"You're just going to leave me alone" Elena called out helplessly, knowing no one was listening.

Elena huffed out, and left the kitchen, deciding to go snooping around.

She went into the main bedroom, from what it looked like. She looked through the stuff on the desk. Elena suddenly picked up a piece of paper. It was a sketch.

Elena realized it was her. Or it was someone that looked like her.

She looked around the room, and stopped at a specific painting. She gasped She had remembered the night she found out about Katherine. Elena thought it was the evil twin of hers that she saw in the picture. Well she was partially right about that.

But this painting was exactly her. The long, straight hair, eyes and everything about the painting screamed Elena.

Elena ignored it, assuming it must've been the original doppelganger.

Elena continued to snoop around. She found a small jewelry chest, on the book shelf. She cautiously opened it, she was overcame with innocent curiosity, as she stared down at it.

She saw a ring there. She picked it up slowly. She set the box down and looked at the ring. It was beautiful It was black moonstone with a bright sparkly blue eye in the middle.

She felt somehow attacked to it. She slipped it on her pointer finger. She held her hand out in front of her, and admired it. She saw a delicate sun ray was reflecting from in between the curtains in front of her. She was ready to jump back screaming.

But she than noticed there was no pain, she felt perfectly fine. She couldn't help but smile: she has found her ring.

She went into the bathroom. She than realized she couldn't go anywhere. Not with the way she looked. She had a trail of dried up blood spread all over her face wildly.

Her hair looked tangly and just messy in general.

Elena sighed. She bent down and washed her face as quickly as possible. After throwing some hard work into it, she finally got her face entirely clean.

She suddenly heard the door slam shut. She darted up into the living room, stopping Klaus. He looked down at me with a smirk. "Why hello there" he said slightly teasing. "I've wanted to try that for so long" Elena sounded genuinely gleeful.

"I'm hungry" she stated boredly. He seemed to be joyful from her statement. He went into the kitchen and did whatever it was he was doing. He came out soon with a mug. He handed it over to Elena.

Elena being ignorant thought it was coffee or something.

Elena gulped it down, feeling the soothing chill run down her throat as she finished the unknown contents.

Elena felt extra hungry suddenly. "More" she breathed out silently, looking up at him.

He seemingly smirked from the breaths escaping her. She saw him standing there. She growled, and darted up: shoving him out of the way as she ran out of the house.

By now it had reached nightfall.

By the time she had left, Klaus had easily recognized the ring on her finger. Charlotte's ring. The one that he kept all these years in perfect condition, untouched.

Though he should be angry for her taking such an artifact of his life. He couldn't muster it.

He let her leave. But he knew he would have to go looking for her later to fetch her back and clean up her mess.

Klaus couldn't stay in the house for long. He had her scent embedded in his mind, as he tracked her through the woods.

He smelt her, her scent was mixed with blood. He groaned. Shit it was a lot of blood,

He followed the scent and suddenly stopped in front of a bonfire.

He saw through the flames. Elena was feeding off her third victim from what it looked like.

"Elena" Klaus called out. She pulled away from the dead body she was just previously feeding on. She seemed to have snapped out of some unconscious daze, when she heard his voice.

She looked up at him with apprehensive blurry eyes. She than looked around her. "I did this, didn't I" she asked, panic rising in her throat.

He was suddenly in front of her, kneeling down to her level. Elena, couldn't do this. She felt the emotions hit.

She sobbed out uncontrollably. "No, no" she seemed to be in denial. But Klaus couldn't quite detect any certain name of emotion in her voice. It was all mixed up.

"I can't do this: I can't become some blood-thirsty demon that kills everyone" she gasped out. Klaus was standing there dumbfounded, not knowing what to do.

He sighed, and knew it was best to leave her alone, and let her deal with the breakdown by herself.

He dumped the three bodies into the fire and watched as they burned quickly into ash. He looked over and saw Elena had completely died inside. It was quite noticeable on the outside.

"Tomorrow, sunrise, I'll give you back the ring" she deadpanned, through the misty air.

"You're not going to-" Klaus faltered, not able to utter the words. "Yes, at sunrise, I'm going to take this ring off, and let myself burn to death" she spat out relentlessly.

He felt it snap. He growled out, and suddenly slammed her against the tree, bringing her off her feet, into the air.

She choked out and stared at him unbelievably. "You haven't even learned the perks, and you're already giving up" he growled out, gripping her throat tighter.

Elena was scared when she saw Klaus's eyes blazed fiery amber gold.

"What, are you going to show me the perks than" she challenged rapidly. He smirked instantly and loosened his grip slightly. "Why of course my lovely" he breathed out seductively.

Elena felt her mind was going hazy from his close proximity.

She shook her head vigorously, and willed herself to snap out of the daze.

He let her go. Her feet hit the ground, and she gasped out for uneeded breath.

She backed herself away from him for safety.

"Fine than" she whispered lowly, knowing he could hear her.

"Elena" they both heard distant yells. Klaus and Elena both recognized the voices. Stefan and Damon Salvatore.

They came into view and saw the scene before them. Elena was standing there like a deer in headlights. Cried up blood was smeared all over her face like earlier.

And Klaus was standing there with an emotionless expression.

"Elena" Stefan was suddenly in front of her. The sudden movement caused Elena to gasp out from surprise and involuntarily backed away, closer to Klaus.

Their eyes widened as they saw the movement.

They looked around and saw the blazing fire, with traces of ash. They knew what had happened. "Please tell me you didn't" Damon whispered unconsciously.

Elena felt the guilt hit her. She was just a disappointment to the two brothers. Elena nodded vigorously, trying to hide the traitorous tears.

"I did, I didn't mean to hurt them" Elena muttered, not knowing how to explain it. Quite honestly Elena liked it, when she fed from the three unknown humans.

She stopped crying, when she thought about it. Stefan and Damon recognized the look in her eyes. She enjoyed it, and she wanted to do it again.

But they knew she didn't want to admit it out loud. "Elena, just come with us, I could help you" that statement from Stefan sparked something in Klaus.

Klaus growled and came right up behind Elena, pinning her back to his chest possessively, as he glared at Stefan.

Elena kept a calm façade. "Umm Stefan: Klaus and Elijah found me today after I completed the transition, and Klaus said he'll help me" Elena didn't realize how ignorant her words were.

"Elena, you do realize who he is right" Damon asked. "He killed you and Jenna both" Damon spat out. Elena flinched back slightly from his piercing words. He just re-opened another sealed wound.

She growled in remembrance. "Well if someone didn't force their blood on me, I wouldn't be this now" Elena fired back with a growl.

Damon flinched back. Everyone knew he was guilty, and regrets forcing it upon her. But he couldn't, especially not now.

"Klaus will be helping me through my newborn phase, and I'm going to stay with him and Elijah" Elena said gravely, breaking the awkward silence.

They were ready to protest. But Elena cut them off, before they could utter a single word.

"It is my decision, please respect it" she spoke with fierce calmness. They seemed surprised by her sudden new exterior. They just nodded silently. Elena silently walked off as quick as she could.

Klaus stood in the exact same spot, and looked over to The Salvatores. "Stay away from Elena" Klaus growled out, as he was suddenly in front of the two young vampires. "If you try to come near her, I will personally rip your hearts out" he promised lowly. They visibly flinched, knowing Klaus was able to do that in the blink of an eye if he wanted to.

"Don't screw it up" Klaus called out over his shoulder, as he walked off in the direction where Elena went.

* * *

><p><em>So. This fic is going to be long chapter I think. But I just wrote this for no reason. But hope you enjoy this. Give me your feedback. Do you like it? Should i continue or delete this?<br>_


	2. Monster

_**It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls**_

_**It comes awake and I can't control it**_

_**Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head**_

_**Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**_

_(Monster-Skillet)_

**…...**

For the next week, Elena has been easily staying with the two originals. They needed a doppelganger to keep them company since the other one seemed to have ran off.

Elena seemed to be more pleasant company they both had to admit.

Though Klaus was planning on killing Elijah, he decided since Elena was around he would let him live.

"What are you doing" Elena asked nosily over his shoulder. "Reading" he deadpanned. "What are you doing" he countered. "Nothing: I'm bored" she answered shrugging.

"What are you reading about" she asked curiously. Klaus knew this was just the typical newborn curiosity. Well scratch that Elena liked the ask questions about everything from what it seemed.

"Your bloodline" he answered nonchalantly. Footsteps suddenly echoed as Elijah entered the study. Elena darted up and looked over to Elijah. "Elijah" she breathed out happily.

Elijah smirked, seemingly happy with her reaction.

"Hello Elena" he said with the same smirk. "Why is it: you have an American accent and Klaus has a British accent" Elena blurted out, as soon as the question popped in her head.

They both chuckled at the question. "I came to America, and haven't stayed in England that long really" Elijah answered. "And I stayed in England the most out of all the European countries" Klaus answered.

"That's interesting: I think British accents are sexier, and I wish I had one" she said ignorantly to herself. Klaus was lifted from that comment. At least he knew she thought he was sexier than his brother.

"Well if you want to ever go to England: that could easily be arranged." Elena's eyes widened in surprise. Klaus seemed like a normal guy Elena had thought to herself. Though he's a psycho hybrid that killed her in reality.

"Really, I want to go" Elena piqued excitedly. He seemed to smile from her words of excitement. Elena noticed that right off the bat.

But she chose to ignore it. He probably had some secret evil plan to take over the world.

"I'm going to go hunting" Elena turned around to walk out, but Klaus was suddenly in front of her. "Nope, not here at least" Klaus said commandingly. Elena glared at him: she hated to be commanded around like some puppy.

"And we have to get you used to blood bags, and occasionally hunt" Klaus said. He smirked at her reaction. She hissed out at him with a glare. She was only a week old and loved the hunt.

"You suck" she hissed out uncontrollably. With that she walked back into the kitchen. "She's quite the feisty one isn't she" Elijah drawled out, coming to stand next to his brother.

"I always love a challenge brother" Klaus said with a smirk. Elijah couldn't help but role his eyes at his brother.

"I can hear you guys: you do know that right" Elena called out to them questioningly. "Don't care" Klaus said quietly.

A guttural growl echoed from the kitchen. They both smirked at her volatile reaction.

They saw in the kitchen, she was sitting on the counter boredly drinking the blood in a mug.

Over the mug she was glaring at Klaus.

She was finished with it, and left the kitchen. She ran into the study, successfully blindsiding them. She looked through all the junk on his desk, to try to get a tid bit of what he was really doing.

I read into it. The study of how a doppelganger could be produced. Realization hit Elena: the Petrova line ended with Elena.

"I must've been the lucky number three to give him what he wanted" she practically spat out to herself.

She long had known Elijah and Klaus had entered the room, right when she said that. They didn't know what to say. It seemed as though Elena was now hitting the painful realization part: which soon lead into shutting of your emotions.

They both knew this process to well.

She turned to them, and settled her face in an emotionless mask. "Well I'm going out bye" she stated dismissively, running off.

But was sadly stopped by Klaus. "Move" she demanded. She growled and punched him with all her full strength. Though usually it wouldn't have phased him if someone else did it: but her strike was some how powerful by her pure rage and fury, that she was freely showing right now.

He actually stepped back a little from the impact of the blow. "I don't appreciate being pushed around by some little girl" he kept a deathly calm façade, as he slammed her against the door. A odd identical sneers were plastered across both of their faces, as they glared at eachother.

"Go in a hole and die you bloodsucking man whore" she screeched at him irrationally. He seemed impressed by her little insult, and decided to mess with her. "If you come with me under the hole, I could show you all the perks of being a vampire" he drawled out, his fingers dancing their own trail from her jaw all the way down to the spot behind her ear, that made her weak in the knees when it was explored.

Elijah had already snuck out of the other exit, knowing it was about to get rough and ugly. He'd hope Elena would be strong enough, not to give into his charm. "I want you to help me become a vampire, but I will not be just another one of the whores that fall under your charm" she spat out, glaring at him defiantly.

"Who's to say: you won't be like the other girls" he drawled out in her ear. She growled and kneed him in the groin instinctively. "Shut the fuck up, and don't try that on me" she hissed out to him.

But what she didn't realize was the pain in his groin had already passed. And he was looking up at her. "Ok Elena: you thought you got me there didn't you" he told her teasingly, as he came to stand up in front of her.

"Just leave me alone please" she practically begged him.

He looked down over her body.

"For now: but just realize Elena, I always get what I want, no matter how long it takes" he called to her over his shoulder. She shuddered from the thought.

He didn't want her. Right?

Why would he?

She's just a silly Petrova doppelganger to him, nothing more. Right?

God Elena was questioning herself to much. She would surely end up in asylum. If she ended up in the crazy house, she'd might go crazy with hunger and kill everyone in the whole asylum…

God it was scary to just think about what Elena was possible of now.

Elena's thoughts fluttered to Klaus uncontrollably. What was wrong with her?

Why did she suddenly actually think about Klaus: The man and not Klaus: The legend. The way everything was suddenly shifted in her mind scared her to death honestly. But she'd never admit that to Elijah or Klaus. Because that's all she seemed to have now.

Klaus seemed the stereotypical vampire. No emotions for any sense of humanity. Cunning and relentless. Cares for no one but himself.

The looks he was giving her lately scared her. As if he might: just a teensy weensy bit care about Elena. But Elena couldn't believe that. Klaus was a cruel monster.

Elena sat against the door, silently contemplating.

She suddenly heard a phone ring. Elena darted up and answered the home phone. She answered it with a breathy hello.

"Elena" an unrecognizable voice questioned. "Who is this" she questioned. "It's Caroline" she said awkwardly. "Caroline oh my god" she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"What happened to you Elena, why are you at the apartment with Klaus and Elijah" Caroline questioned ignorantly. "They didn't tell you" she asked incredulous. "Tell me what" she demanded.

"I'm a vampire now" Elena whispered in a strangled sob, as she came to realization. She would now never get the life she dreamed of. Caroline was seemingly to surprised to even say anything.

"No: you're joking, Klaus has probably compelled you to think that" she replied in denial.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure I've- I have killed people already Caroline" she swallowed loudly. She was so scared to tell Caroline anything, afraid of judgment.

"What no; that's not the Elena I know she's innocent and she's human" Caroline demanded, somewhat delusional. "That Elena has been dead, ever since she got killed by a psycho killer" Elena spat out angrily. "I've killed like 10 people in the last week Caroline: do you realize that" Elena asked relentlessly. She could practically hear Caroline flinch over the phone.

"And guess what" Elena felt she was officially going off the rails. "I liked it: and I want to do it again, and again: but I cant" She practically growled out through her treacherous tears.

"I can't go now: I've gotten into deep already" she whispered out, completely forgetting she was still on the phone with Caroline. She felt the red haze fill her senses. "I have to go Caroline: please don't call back here" Elena said coolly through her silent tears.

She hung the phone up and threw the phone at the wall with her full strength. The tiny million pieces ricocheted off the walls, landing throughout the house.

Elena felt the pulsating hunger, and was trying to ignore it, not wanting to leave and go on a rampage.

Elena leant against the island, breathing heavily, trying to calm herself. But nothing worked. She fisted her hand into her hair violently. She felt the nerves hit her. It was breaking her apart, and causing her to go off the rails.

She tried to think rationally. "I should be a good vampire" she whispered to herself. "I should be just like Stefan or Damon" she whispered sadly to herself. She felt guilt.

She so badly wanted to go to the Salvatores and apologize. But she knew she couldn't do it easily. Elena growled out and punched the island counter-top with her fist.

The blow caused her knuckles to bleed. But they easily healed after that. Elena practically ripped the fridge door off it's hinges as she went through the blood stash.

She grabbed one, and fell to the floor as she ripped it open. She gulped it down faster than ever before. She growled, when she realized, it only made her want to go out and kill more.

She couldn't do that, she had to try to control herself. She had to learn how to live off mainly blood-bags.

She growled and grabbed another one out of the open fridge and gulped it down. The same thing.

The door suddenly opened. She looked and saw it was just Elijah coming near her.

Elena growled and was suddenly in front of him, stopping him off from walking. Her skin was all prickly, and her vision was all tinged with red. She stared at Elijah helplessly, as if begging for him to help her. But than the monster protest.

She growled out, and ran out of the open door in a flash of lightning.

She ran out the door, and ran the opposite direction. Not even knowing she'd had now gone into Grove hill and was out of Mystic Falls.

She growled continuously. She saw a group of four hikers were out. She growled and lunged for the one that was further behind than the other 3. She was ready to scream out for help. But Elena was latched onto his back, stealing her life away from her quicker than known. Elena dropped the body when it was dead. She than saw the other three were staring at the scene paralyzed in fear.

Elena could feel it radiating off of all of them. In a sick demented way, it made her more hungry.

She lunged at the man on the left, and practically ripped his whole throat out. With a flick of her wrist, he was dead, with a snapped neck.

Elena smirked at the shaking girl that was next. She growled and bit into the neck uncaringly. Feeling hungry like an insatiable monster.

Soon enough the girl was dead. And that left the last male who was now trying to run. She stopped him quickly, as she stood in front of him. "Be prepared to die like all your other friends" she hissed to him. She threw herself onto. Holding onto him, as she drank his life away. He struggled, and was trying to throw her off of him.

She than had him pinned to the ground. She was straddling his waist, and continued to kill him. And soon enough she drank the last drop and he was dead. Elena pulled away, staring down at him. She than easily twisted his neck in the complete opposite direction.

She than looked around, and felt the haze was fading. But not really. She ran, and found another person alone, who was walking to their car. She lunged and drank their blood, feeling to hungry.

They struggled, but the struggles easily stopped, when she finished him off. She threw the body into the woods.

She ran through the woods freely.

She saw more campers. She lunged at the couple. They tried to scream for help, but Elena easily snapped both of their necks to shut them up. She drank their blood until she felt full of blood.

Elena felt the haze was finally gone. She ran back to the apartment, and was in the door, quicker than ever.

She looked and saw Klaus was staring right at her. "How many" he questioned. "7" Elena deadpanned.

Suddenly the guilt pressed on her. She tried to hide the tears but they fell again. She fell to the floor as she gasped out in sobs.

"17 people died, already in a single week" she whispered to herself.

She looked and saw Klaus was ready to tease her. "Shut up, don't say anything or try to help in your sick, twisted way" she practically screamed, as she darted up.

"You've been a vampire for 1,000+ years, and you've learned to accept it, and deal with it" Elena growled out, feeling the strings of her sanity start to tear.

"And I'm just one week old, I'm hungry as fuck all the time: I want the real blood, and I kill people, but than I feel guilty for what I've done, and I- I just can't handle it" she screeched, and she fisted her hand in her hair, clearly frustrated, and on the brink of madness.

"I'm never going to be able to be like you: you know" she whispered in a monotone, as she fell onto her back, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm not suppose to be like this: if I was going to turn I would've been a good vampire like Stefan" she whispered to herself.

"But I'm getting taught by the world's most feared vampire" she whispered bitterly.

She looked over to Klaus. "Please tell me it gets better" she asked hopelessly. He suddenly knelt down to her level. "It'll get better for you: I promise" with his words, he actually seemed like a lovely guy.

But Elena kept the image of him ripping her aunt's heart out in her mind. He was a monster. "Thank you" she said quietly, as she fell asleep right in her spot, only to be picked up, and carried to her room.

* * *

><p><em>Ok so. I focused more on Elena struggling through the beginning of becoming a vampire. Did I do ok? Because I'm not so sure how I did. But anyway here is another chapter. I'm ok with this I guess. But I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy writing more. If everyone wants me to that is. Anyway hope you enjoyed, review I guess? :D Byee<em>


	3. Better than drugs

_**How can I tell you just all that you are**_

_**What you do to me**_

_**You're better than drugs**_

_**your love is like wine**_

_**Feel you comin' on so fast**_

_**Feel you comin' to get me high**_

_(Better than drugs by Skillet)_

…**.**

* * *

><p>Elena was running through a free bright beautiful clearing. It was the most beautiful thing.<p>

She giggled, as she heard heavy footfalls following behind me. "Haha got you" a pair of large steady hands wrap around her waist. She giggled helplessly. "Not that easy" she whispered, easily sliding out of the unknown man's grasp. Elena grabbed hold of her skirts and ran through the gardens as fast as she could.

But she was running at human speed oddly. She was giddy, she tried my best to hide, as the man came in her direction. Elena than saw it was… Klaus.

Her eyes widened. He looked innocent, and not the maniacal killer she grew to know and fear. She seemed to actually be having fun.

When he was about to walk away from the spot, She popped out, and snuck behind. "Gotcha" she practically yelled in his ear, which innocently scared him.

He darted around, and saw her standing there. He composed himself, and smiled. He came up closer to her, and bought her into his embrace. Elena leant my head against his chest comfortingly.

"I love you Nikolaus" she whispered against his skin. "I love you too Charlotte." She backed away in horror in realization, a scream built up in her throat

She darted up, feeling cold sweat pour down her head. She looked around it was only: 2:30 am.

She jumped out of her bed running into the living room. She looked around to see if Klaus was up.

She snuck open the door to the master bedroom quickly. She looked and saw Klaus, he was shirtless and breathing heavily. He was oblivious to her presence since he was in deep slumber.

She looked up over the walls, and saw the painting there. She held her stare on the painting.

It was eerie. Was there anyway Elena could be the reincarnation of Charlotte. She knew she was the doppelganger.

The only way she would've been able to see that was if Klaus got into her dreams. But from what it seems, he's fast asleep. Unless he's a good actor after all these years, pretending he's sleeping.

"If you're pretending you're sleeping, I will sneak both vervain and wolfsbane in your morning blood sir" she whispered, knowing he would hear her if he was actually awake.

She walked back into the living room quietly. Elena seemed somewhat alienated. She always had been.

But she seemed to be good at hiding. Why were these thoughts suddenly crowding my mind: she thought to herself.

"What are you doing up late" a sleepy voice echoed from behind her. Elena turned around and saw Klaus. He was in a pair of basketball shorts and shirtless.

Elena couldn't help but let her eyes roam over his abs. God lord….

She shook her head in protest and darted her eyes upward to meet his. "Bad dream" Elena rasped out, adverting her gaze to the kitchen, to get herself something to drink.

She grabbed a glass of water and gulped it down quickly. She set the glass down, knowing he was holding his attention on her every move.

She whipped around, and suddenly she realized he was closer than she had assumed. If she had been a centimeter closer, her lips would've met with his.

She flinched, and instinctively moved out of his line of grasp, feeling to squeamish suddenly. "What was the dream about" he asked, shrugging off her jerky nervous movements.

"Um, it was like…. I was Charlotte" Elena whispered awkwardly, scratching the back of her neck, staring at the ground.

She felt the air suddenly shift as he was in front her. "Tell me about it" he deadpanned. Tipping her head back, practically forcing her eyes to meet with his.

"I was running, and you were chasing after me, it seemed as though we were both innocent, happy, and human" she trailed off nervously. She struggled out of his grasp and went to sit on the couch.

"Did you purposefully put that in my head, or did it happen…on it's own" she looked up at him practically pleading him to say that he had gotten into her dreams and manipulated them.

"No, I don't recall going into your dreams recently tonight" he smirked lightly. "Than why the hell am I having dreams about me being happy with you and I'm Charlotte Petrova" she demanded, standing up in front of him. But sadly he was taller, so she didn't seem intimidating to the oldest vampire at all.

"I honestly couldn't answer that love" he said with an edgy teasing tone. She growled out. He was impossible.

"The only possibility could be that: I'm her reincarnation" she questioned weakly. "Yes, that seems to be the only possible answer" Klaus trailed off, going into the kitchen to get himself a drink.

"You know they say dreams represent something in real life that has happened, and you'd want to repeat" Klaus whispered.

She darted in front of him, and stared over him. "So you're inquiring that I want to be with you" she asked disgustedly, with a sneer across her features.

"Perhaps you are the reincarnation of Charlotte: it's only a matter of time before the old Charlotte comes back" Klaus raised an eyebrow to her challengingly.

"Who's to say I'm not the old Charlotte now, and I'm just messing with you" she fired back, with a quirk in her lips.

He suddenly cornered her into the wall. "Oh yes, when I first saw you I knew you were more like Charlotte than Katerina ever was" he whispered lowly in her ear. Involuntary tremors sped through her uncontrollably.

"So what is that suppose to mean" she demanded dumbfounded.

"It means when I knew he were more Charlotte than Katerina, and that means I like you more than Katerina" he whispered with a playful smirk. Elena couldn't believe it that easily.

"Why would you like me better than Katherine: she's more experienced, and more talented, sexy, and seductive" Elena trailed off, thinking about more qualities Katherine had, that Elena could never possess.

Klaus quite frankly was annoyed by all those accusations. "You don't even know you're every single one of those things and more than Katherine ever was or ever will be" Klaus chortled bitterly, as he saw her look of surprise from his words.

"Yeah right, you're just saying that to get into my head" she protested easily in denial.

"Elena if I wanted to get inside your head, I could've easily done it by now" he said nonchalantly shrugging. "But what if you're just waiting till the right moment where I'm vulnerable, and you could easily get in my head and seduce me or drive me into utter madness, and cause me to kill myself" she trailed off, realizing how manic she was starting to sound.

"Ok now you're just getting paranoid" Klaus dismissed teasingly.

"Sure about that" she questioned unbelievably.

"Now why on earth would I lie to my lovely little doppelganger?" He kept his ever-pending smirk across his features. "Because that's what you do: you manipulate people and use them for what you want, and than when you're done with them, you'll throw them away like trash, and plus you'd lie and say anything to get whoever it would be on your side to get what you want." He seemed surprised by her words. Quite honestly he had to admit she got it down to a tee.

"Well it shall be different in this case I guess" Klaus shrugged ignorantly to himself. "How" she demanded unbelievably holding his stare. "I honestly don't know" he answered shrugging. "Bullshit" she grumbled out, shoving past him.

Before she could leave, he yanked her closer to him by her forearm. She glared up at him. "Let go of me" she deadpanned in an unrecognizable deathly calm voice. "No" he clearly wanted to get a reaction our of her.

"Nikolaus I'm tired, let me go" a Bulgarian spice suddenly passed through her voice, as those words rolled off her lips. He seemed surprised. That definitely sounded like Charlotte speaking to him right there.

"Charlotte" he breathed out unbelievably, his grip loosening noticeably on Elena's arm. "Goodnight" she said dismissively, as she practically ran back to her room.

The relationship between Elena and Charlotte was quite a mystery he had to admit.

She must be his long lost love's reincarnation. That would be the only answer to why Klaus started to feel human around the baby vampire he was mentoring.

Little did Klaus know: Elena was in her room, the exact thoughts passing through her mind.

That was the Charlotte coming out in me, Elena thought to herself as she recalled the look of shock pass through Klaus' features.

It left open an easy escape from his presence.

Elena wondered if she could get in touch with Katherine somehow for more information on the Petrova bloodline.

But Elena put that thought off. She was ready to go back to sleep. But she felt the pulsating hunger hit her suddenly.

Dam! It always came at the worst times: Elena thought irritably to herself, as she darted up and out of her room.

She saw Klaus was getting a blood-bag out of the fridge. "Could you grab me one" she asked casually coming up behind him, trying to look over his shoulder nosily. He nodded ok quietly.

He warmed both of them up in the microwave and poured each of them in a mug, languidly handing one of them to her.

She sat on the island counter normally, and sipped the mug casually. Klaus was standing in front of her, silently sipping from his mug. It seemed….so not like Klaus.

"That little incident send you into shock big boy" she asked him teasingly, looking at him over her mug, as she continued to drink.

She seemed to have been having better control, and not so much hunger at once. Which was easier to handle, she had to admit that to herself.

"Well quite frankly yes" Klaus answered nonchalantly. "Well I'm not exactly going to swoon to your feet, and let you take me here on the island, since I'm the reincarnation of your past lover" Elena said teasingly, as she hopped off the counter to wash her mug out in the sink.

His eyes burned a hole in her back. She darted around, and found him staring over her lustfully. "Sounds like a ravishing idea" Klaus whispered with an edge of sensuality gracing his tone.

As the last drops of blood didn't reach his mouth, it slid slowly down his chin.

His lips darted out to lick the remnants of blood remaining on his lips. Elena's eyes were locked on the blood, that continuously slithered down his chin.

It called to her. She so badly wanted to dart over to him, and lick the blood clean off of him.

When he slowly bought his hand up to wipe the blood. Elena darted in front of him. Her skin prickling beneath the surface. She gripped him by his throat as she stared at the blood.

He let her have her moment of dominance. She leant up. Her tongue darted out to his jaw. She licked up the droplets that didn't make it to his mouth.

Elena felt the haziness surround her mind. Klaus was to enchanted to even think straight, he had to admit that. The feeling of her tongue against his skins, was agonizing.

He so badly wanted to take over, and slammed her against the island and take her right than and there. But he didn't want to ruin this sexual moment shared between them.

Elena moaned. The taste of his skins mixed in with the blood practically drove her into a frenzy.

Elena continued to lick and suck along his jaw, even though all the blood was clearly gone. Elena's fangs poked out from behind her lips and accidentally scraped against Klaus' skin.

That caused her to snap out of her haze. She slammed herself against the fridge, staring at him, clearly feeling to odd to even speak. "My, my Elena: seems you sure enjoy blood-play, I'll make sure to remember that for later on" Klaus composed himself with a lewd comment.

Elena felt the pure hatred for him come back. "Go to hell" she spat out, and went back into her room.

She tried her best to go back to sleep. She stayed awake. Remembering each of his words he uttered tonight. They usually would've meant nothing. But Elena felt, this was the beginning of something confusing and complicated to come.

The words: Blood-play and for later on, haunted her mind. She was now having dirty thoughts of her and Klaus together. This is clearly the Charlotte.

Elena couldn't feel like this toward him. She hated him. She did!

She kept telling herself that: soon enough she was able to will herself to sleep by 5:00 am.

Klaus snuck into her room as she was in the silent slumber.

He stared over her. She was just like Charlotte. But she possessed her own qualities that made her Elena. But anyone he knew Charlotte back than and saw Elena now, would say that was Charlotte as a vampire or so.

He kept the thoughts of blood-play and dominance moving through his head, as he stared over her sleeping form.

* * *

><p><em>Sooo? I kinda got more into the relationship between Elena and Klaus. Which is suppose to happen since this is a Klena fic. So you guys might think Elena is the reincarnation, but just wait there is going to be a twist in it later on. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and give me your feedback :D<em>


	4. UltraNumb

_**One confession is such perfection,**_

_**Your sweet repression can't hide who you really are  
><strong>_

_**Say you love it!**_

_**Say you hate it!**_

_**Doesn't matter, cause you're all the same!**_

_(UltraNumb by Blue Stahli)_

* * *

><p>Klaus had avoided Elena throughout the whole day after. Elena simply played it off, as he had better things to do than hang around her.<p>

So she decided to just try and keep herself busy. Which she was perfectly capable of.

Elijah came in the house, seeing Elena sitting there glumly with a bottle of jack. She had a blank stare across her features. She had heard Elijah come in, but she didn't bother to acknowledge his presence.

When he was walking to his room, Elena stopped him;

"can you tell me about Charlotte?"

Elijah was surprised about her question to say the least.

He spun on his heel and stared at her incredulous. He easily composed himself.

He came to sit down next to Elena on the couch.

"Why would you want to know" he questioned cautiously. He honestly never had much contact with Charlotte. She was strictly Klaus' and he made sure all of his brothers and sisters knew that.

But she had been polite and nice to them when she did see them. She was beautiful, he had to admit. His human hormones were in over-drive when he had met Charlotte.

"I couldn't tell you much honestly: I never really had much communications with Charlotte" he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Klaus could tell you everything about her" Elijah chuckled bitterly.

"When you saw me first: did I remind you of Charlotte or Katherine" she asked wonderingly.

"Instantly, you reminded me of Charlotte, I would've believed you were her as a vampire, and I could take you back to Klaus" he said truthfully.

"You were going to give me over to him" she asked, seeming somewhat offended.

"I honestly didn't know what I would do if you were really her or not" he shrugged.

She felt it was weird with Elijah whenever she talked with him. She felt this weird cautious feeling. But now with the Jack making it's run through her system, she didn't care or even think about it.

"Why sudden interest in the original doppelganger" he asked, standing up in front of her.

"I had a dream: I was Charlotte back than and I was with Klaus" she answered gravely, staring up at him through her eyelashes.

"And I talked to Klaus, and we came to the conclusion: I am the reincarnation of Charlotte" she finished blandly.

"Why would you think that" Elijah thought dumbfounded. "There's no other answer to the dream" she deadpanned.

"I highly doubt you're the reincarnation of her" Elijah stated easily.

"Why pray tell" she bit out sarcastically.

"Well you most likely were thinking about her and her life before you went to sleep, and those thoughts and imaginings transpired into your dreams" he answered easily.

Elena froze as she thought. He could be right.

But that would mean she was thinking about Klaus romantically.

She didn't feel any romantic feelings towards that soulless monster. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

She doesn't.

"But there may be a possibility that Charlotte's presence is with you" Elijah toyed with the idea out loud. "So you're saying the ghost of the original doppelganger is lounging around here, knowing everything that is going on" Elena questioned sarcastically.

"I honestly couldn't tell you, but I have some errands to run: have fun" Elijah quickly made his exit.

Elena noticed he left the door open. She shot up and slammed the door shut forcefully. She hopped around, to bored out of her mind.

Her random thoughts traveled to her old life.

When she was human.

Memories flashed through her mind quickly, morphing into different scenes quickly.

She loved her life for the short 17 years, but she was somehow glad she turned.

Being a vampire helps. All the pain could be gone easily. But Elena chose to keep it.

Deal with the heavy weight pressing on her shoulders.

She was being to masochistic.

But she seemingly didn't care.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a heavy thud against the door. Her head darted up quickly, staring at the door intently.

She was now on guard, and ready to attack whoever it was on the other side of the door. She slowly crept up to the door, and silently looked out the peephole.

She saw a blonde head, along with two brunette heads.

She opened the door slowly, only to see it was Caroline, Jeremy, and Bonnie. Her eyes widened unintentionally.

She stood at the threshold as they stared over her wonderingly. "Come on Elena, we have to go before Klaus comes back" Caroline rushed out quickly.

She darted forward, grabbing hold of her wrist, ready to drag her out. But Elena easily stood her ground in place, frozen.

"No" she deadpanned emotionlessly.

"What why" the three questioned unbelievably.

"Because I don't want to leave" she kept the perfect poker face to go along with her words. She slipped out of Caroline's grasp with ease. She turned her back on them, hoping they would leave.

But she realized how stupid that hope was. They were to stubborn to give up on her.

"And one with the way I like to hunt: you guys will most likely try to get me to go on animal blood" she couldn't help the malice in her voice. She knew she didn't want to give up hunting humans, and the blood-bags.

It made her feel good. She was scared she'd end up to broody and depressing from the repression of human blood they would make her go through.

"Elena come on this isn't you: Klaus must have you compelled" they had to keep saying that. "Why would Klaus compel me: he's done nothing but help" ok maybe she was lying a tad. He really hadn't put efforts in helping her, but in a way he had help her.

He opened her eyes. She knew she could be herself, and he wouldn't judge her. Like they would've. He would tease her. That was bound for sure.

"Now, just leave me alone" she grounded out menacingly. They were surprised by her words. This was not Elena, they one they knew.

"Let me live my new life alone, I'll be leaving Mystic Falls soon enough and be out of your hair."

"Elena please, this isn't you" one of them said out loud.

She didn't pay attention to who it was. She whipped around to face them. "I'm not the same Elena anymore, I've changed, I'm dead now" she practically yelled at them.

"Now leave and never come looking for me, because you're going to be disappointed" she grounded out. With that she slammed the door shut in their faces, locking it, so they wouldn't come busting in on her again.

She soon heard their footsteps fade as they finally gave up.

She went back to nursing the bottle of jack. Soon enough she heard Klaus was home.

"Surprising you actually stayed home" Klaus teased. She looked up at him with a blank vacant stare. "Elijah said I most likely not the reincarnation of her" she stated emotionlessly.

"Than what did he say" Klaus questioned semi-curious. "He said my thoughts of her before I went to sleep, could've transpired into my dreams along with my imagination's help" she stated disdainfully.

"Just maybe" Klaus stated impassively. "Why are you doing this" she questioned suddenly.

"Doing what" he asked confused. "Why are you taking me in suddenly, and helping me" she asked cautiously.

"Boredom" he stated quickly. "Yeah right, you must have some ulterior motive" she stated not convinced of his words.

"If I have an ulterior motive Elena: you will just have to wait and find out" he stated cryptically.

"You're the most confusing person I ever met" she hissed out angry all of the sudden. "But you still put up with me for some unknown reason; since you haven't tried to escape and go back to your little friends" he stated honestly.

"Screw you" she stated out instinctively as she ran out the house.

He let her run from the truth.

She was in denial, of something unknown to both of them

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it's short. But I just wanted to get this up quickly. I'll update later.<em>

_Bye :D_


	5. CrushCrushCrush

_**If you want to play it like a game**_

_**Well, come on, come on, let's play**_

_**Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending**_

_**Than have to forget you for one whole minute**_

_(CrushCrushCrush by Paramore)_

_...  
><em>

"Which one of them came to see you today?" Klaus asked knowingly, when he came home.

"Jeremy, Caroline, and Bonnie," I answered honestly.

"Well I think you did the right thing," he somehow knew that I had pushed them away and denied them taking me back with them.

"I knew they would try to make me change on the animal diet, or something like that," I said blandly.

"Well, whatever you want to say it was," he shrugged with a smirk.

I groaned and rolled my eyes at him.

"What is their to do; it's so boring around here," I said suddenly, following him in the kitchen boredly.

"We could travel somewhere else?" he offered. "England?" Elena asked with a slight smile. "Sure, I still have a mansion there," he took a swig of his liquor.

"Awesome; I really want to leave here," she replied honestly.

She left him alone in the kitchen, and went to take a shower.

He was now left to think to himself. After the talk he had with Elijah this morning. He was convinced Elena wasn't the reincarnation of Charlotte.

Nothing like her: He realized that finally.

But he knew that was something Elena feared. She used that as her excuse. She hated Klaus.

She had to.

But she knew she didn't.

They had come to an understanding. He wasn't as bad as she thought him to be.

But they'd never say it all out loud of course.

She came out and saw someone was talking with Klaus.

It was some blonde girl. She was unrecognizable. "Oh Elena, this is Brookelle; one of my faithful witches," Klaus smirked. Elena bit her tongue. Knowing if she didn't she would say something rude and get herself in trouble. With both Klaus and the witch.

"Nice to meet you Elena: Klaus has told me much about you," she smiled towards Elena friendly, and went to shake her hand. Elena shook it and nodded her greeting towards the stranger witch.

The three stood in silence for the longest time. Suddenly Klaus started choking, and he fell to the ground unconscious. "What the hell are you doing?" Elena screamed at her as she stared down at Klaus.

Elena bit into the girl's neck relentlessly, and took a good chunk out of her neck. "Who are you working for?" I demanded, pulling away from her neck, to look her in the eye.

"Damon Salvatore," she answered dreamily from the compulsion. "You must not be a powerful witch," Elena said easily. With a flick of her wrist. The witch was on the ground dead.

Elena looked over towards Klaus. "Though I must say, if she got him to drop she must be powerful in that aspect," she shrugged.

Elena bit her lip in thought. How would Klaus wake up now?

Maybe?….

Elena knelt down beside him. And she was about to feed him her blood for some stupid reason. She let her canines lengthen and she bit into her wrist. She bought it down to his mouth. The blood poured into his mouth, and she saw his adam's apple bobbing up and down as he took down her blood.

"Come on open your eyes already god dammit," she practically commanded. He started to stir, and took more of her blood. "You're really lucky I'm doing this," she told him, knowing he was waking up.

His eyes opened, and Elena yanked her wrist from him.

"Well she wasn't so faithful wasn't she?" Elena questioned sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

He looked over to the dead blonde on the ground near them. "Who was she working for?" he questioned knowingly. "Damon," Elena answered solemnly.

"His heart is going to be gone," Klaus got up and dusted himself off.

He was ready to go get him, but Elena quickly blocked off the exit. "No: No there will be no ripped out hearts, we'll just leave and do nothing, because they wouldn't be able to try anything," Elena said quickly, looking up towards Klaus.

She silently pleaded him to let it go. "Fine," he gave in.

"Now I just have to go shopping for clothes," Elena smiled innocently. "Why not just get the clothes in England, a lot better than here," he offered. "So, how are we going to get there?" she asked awkwardly.

"Private plane love; Elijah wanted to be a 'third wheel' so he'll meet us there."

They had gotten onto the private plane of Klaus, and got settled. Now she had to spend like 6 hours surrounded by two original vampire brothers. She had settled herself to take a nap while on the plane.

"_Elena, come on get out of the lake," Klaus demanded irritably. "No, you'll have to come in and get me," Elena smirked playfully. She than dunked herself under the water and swam deeper in. _

_She came up, and saw Klaus wasn't where he was before. Suddenly she felt his hot breath, breathing down her neck._

_She felt his fangs sink into her neck, without permission. _

_She moaned and let her head loll back on his shoulder. She let him take it freely. She felt amazing, and she felt on top of the world. _

_Invincible. _

_She suddenly grabbed the hand that was position in her hair. She sunk her fangs into his wrist suddenly. She felt the invincibility sink into her bloodstream stronger and more forcefully. _

_Their moans intermingled in the air around them. _

_The ice cold water surrounding them didn't have no effect. The passion was rising in between both of them._

Elena gasped awake, and darted up. "Klaus," she screamed patronizingly at him. He hid a smirk.

She was suddenly in front of his seat. "You bastard: How dare you do that," she growled and slapped him uncontrollably. She breathed heavily and glared down at him.

He was suddenly now standing in front of her

"Seems like you enjoyed it just as much as I did," he drawled out lowly.

"Fuck you," she growled out instinctively. "That'll be your job lovely," he replied lewdly, with a wink.

She screeched at him, and threw her knee up. And kneed him in the groin. "Stay out of my dreams," she spat out, looking down at him.

She went back to her seat and stared out the window, clearly angry and pissed now.

Soon enough they made it to England, and Elena walked a distance away from the two, being silent the whole time. They made it to the mansion.

Elena looked over the mansion in silent amazement.

Elijah was prepared for her to vocally express her amazement….but nothing.

She went up the stairs and looked around each of the rooms, and found the one she liked the most.

She got her stuff settled, and soon saw Elijah was at the door.

"Katerina stayed in this same room when she was human," Elijah remarked lowly, staring around the spacious room.

"Is that suppose to mean something?" Elena questioned sarcastically, looking up at him. "So you can talk," he fired back with a smirk. She couldn't help but grin slightly

"I'm suppose to be mad at Klaus," she whispered lowly. "Right, right: But that doesn't mean, you have to completely quite talking to everyone," he replied slyly.

"Well whatever," she replied in a teenager-like tone.

"You'll get over it soon enough: but do you want to go with me to the blood bank and get us some blood bags?" he asked her, easily changing the subject.

"Sure," Elena replied happily.

They walked down the stairs and passed Klaus.

"Where do you two think you're going?" he questioned calmly, as he blocked them off. "The blood bank, to pick up the blood bags," Elijah answered for the two of them.

Elena grinned silently, and walked off with Elijah. Leaving Klaus alone in the spacy mansion.

"That's how you wanna play it Elena: Than game on," he whispered lowly to himself.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for not updating in almost a whole month. But I started school again. So updates won't be the best to be honest. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next week when I get my new battery, I'll make sure to write up an extra long chapter for this. :D So yeah review and stuff, again hope you enjoyed. <em>


	6. The bitter end

_**We're running out of alibis**_

_**From the second of May**_

_**Reminds me of the summer time**_

_**On this winter's day**_

_**See you at the bitter end**_

_(The bitter end by Placebo)_

Klaus woke up in the morning, when he heard his shower running.

He got up and walked into the large bathroom, trying his best to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

He walked in his bathroom, and saw a mop of dripping, long, dark hair running down a back, with the shoulder blades protruding noticeably.

The body than turned around to reveal Elena was the imposter in his bathroom. She saw the expression on his face and smirked happily. "Morning," she greeted nonchalantly.

She walked past him with the towel wrapped around her dripping wet body.

"I thought you weren't talking to me?" the question caused Elena to stop in the doorway.

She looked over her shoulder and met with his eyes. "I just wanted to see how you'd react," she answered easily, with a playful smirk.

"And you fell for it," she than turned to strut off. Klaus had to admit, she looked damned fine in the towel.

Later that day, Klaus saw Elijah and Elena were talking. Not with smiles, but serious faces and silent nods in agreement, as they talked over some blood bags.

"Klaus, watch after the little baby, while I go out," Elijah suddenly instructed his younger brother, as he made his way towards the foyer. Klaus couldn't help but smirk.

"I'd love to," he replied easily.

When he heard the door slam shut, he turned to see Elena standing there in the kitchen still.

He was suddenly right in front of her, all up in her personal space.

"Could you please not bug me?" she questioned, grimacing slightly. "Nope, don't think so," he answered with a pompous smirk.

She rolled her eyes at him, and darted out of his line of grasp.

"I read up on 'The Original Petrova'," she said suddenly, as she stood still with her back to him.

"What have you found?" he asked curiously. "When you and Charlotte were courting eachother, the witch maids of both families came together and cursed both you and Charlotte-" she turned slightly to look into his eyes.

Holding his gaze, she continued on. "She was cursed with having a Doppelganger every 500 years or so, and you were cursed to fall for them, for as long as you live," she rasped out lowly.

"You were in love with Charlotte, and even though you were the vampire in the equation in the next round, you still were lured in to the silly little game of Katherine's," she added in knowingly.

He had to admit, she was right.

"So you're saying you're suppose to fall in love with me?" he tried his best to twist it, though he knew very well what she meant.

"No- you're suppose to fall for me," she answered defiantly as she glared at him.

"Yeah right love, that shall never happen," he stated stubbornly. "When an unbreakable curse is set on you, I highly doubt it won't happen." she griped back irritably.

She glared at him, her body visibly taut. He looked over her with hungry eyes.

Suddenly out of nowhere.

Flashes of her in bed with him, rolling around in the sheets. With a lustful and primal glint in her eye, as she stared up at him; it came to his mind suddenly.

She noticed the flash glint in his eyes, and gulped loudly.

His eyes suddenly moved up and met with hers.

Icy, emotionless blue on earthy, warm brown.

The unrecognizable look in her eyes intrigued him, and made him feel odd.

"I have to go shopping," she said, breaking their heated staring contest.

"Great, maybe you'll be so kind and model it for me," he raised a suggestive eyebrow towards her with a lewd smirk in place.

"Let's go," she easily dismissed his last statement.

They left, and he lead her to the expensive designer stores.

"I could've easily gone to walmart or something," she said as she looked at the big sign in front of the store.

"I highly doubt they have those in England love," he addressed her. He seemed clearly amused by her statement.

"Enjoy it for now darling," he advised, motioning his head to the entrance. She sighed and followed him into the store.

Elena looked around all the different clothes, as Klaus sweet-talked the manager.

He turned to Elena and offered his hand out to her with a suggestive smirk. She looked from the corner of her eye and saw the lady at the desk staring over Klaus hungrily.

She smirked back, and boldly grabbed hold of his hand.

He was clearly surprised that she had actually grabbed his hand, but he easily composed himself.

He had noticed the hungry stares of the female stories. As they walked off, Elena looked over her shoulder and glared fiercely at the two ladies, which caused them to remove their stares and cower away.

She turned to Klaus again, with the same smirk placed across her features.

"Let's go shopping," she said innocently.

They went to the stack and racks of clothing. Elena looked through the clothes, while Klaus lingered behind her.

The people there clearly thought the two were together from the way it looked.

Klaus had easily caught on to what Elena was doing.

She had clearly gotten jealous. But he knew she would never admit that out loud.

"Trying to prove something to those lovely ladies earlier Elena?" he suddenly questioned from behind her, whispering in her ear.

She snapped out of her daze and looked at him, clearly spooked.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded lowly, trying to play dumb. "You so boldly grabbing my hand, after seeing those lovely ladies staring over me," he raised an eyebrow to her. "Pshh, yeah right," she scoffed.

She turned back to the clothes. He boldly grabbed hold of her waist from behind and pinned her to his chest. "You were jealous," he whispered knowingly. She looked over at him over her shoulder.

"Yes I was, those two are hags and not worth a meal or fuck," she admitted boldly, as she glared at him defiantly.

She trailed her hands down to his hand, which were clasped around her waist.

She than dug her nails in his clasped hands, with a violent force. He hissed and yanked his hands away. Staring at the small bloody crescents she left, but they were quickly healing right before their eyes.

She grabbed some clothes and quickly exited to the dressing room. She tried on the various clothes.

After all of the clothes she went through. She realized she had gotten quite a lot of stuff. Enough to last her through her time here. Though she didn't quite know how long they would be staying in England.

Realization that hit her. She didn't have to stay with Klaus. She could easily leave off and live on her own.

But she realized, she had come slightly attached to the original brothers. They had come to a proper friendship and they were comfortable with eachother…

"Thank you," Elena said suddenly as they got home.

He turned to her and stared at her incredulous. "No problem," he easily dismissed with a small grin.

She got all her clothes situated and was soon left with nothing to do.

She saw Klaus was in his room.

She went to the closed door, and stood there awkwardly contemplating. Should she go in freely, or should she knock?

Aw what the hell, why not just walk in?

She walked in and saw no one was in the room, from what it looked like at least. She went in further and looked around the room.

It was large and grand. A large king-sized four-poster bed. It had this darkness to it, but not to overly scary looking.

Just the right amount to make you curious and stare at it in wonderment and astonishment. Elena could definitely believe that this had been around for over 600 something years, maybe even longer.

"What are you doing in my room?" a rough voice suddenly demanded from behind her. She whipped around and saw Klaus standing there. To her: He looked abnormal.

His eyes were dilated, with a golden tint to them, and his hair was all mussed up and missed placed. "I wanted to see what you were doing so I came in here," she replied innocently. She took a couple cautious steps back, scared at the expression building across his features.

By surprise: he gripped her biceps in his hands. She whimpered from the pain and stared up at him fearfully. "Klaus what is wrong with you?" she only could manage to whimper out, unable to control her voice.

He blinked, and than he seemed to snap out of his daze. He yanked himself away from her.

He stared at her through hooded eyes, taking deep, ragged breaths.

His behavior scared her and puzzled her at the same time.

"Klaus, what is wrong with you?" she demanded weakly.

"I need to leave and go somewhere," he quickly avoided answering the question fully.

She stopped him. "Please don't leave me out of this," she said vulnerably.

"It's a full moon tonight," he said suddenly. Her eyes widened.

SHIT!

"Come on, I'll stay with you through the transformation," she stated stubbornly.

Their eyes met, and an understanding passed between both of them.

"There's a cellar downstairs," he deadpanned, easily giving into her.

"Than let's go," she practically dragged him down there.

They had him chained up and ready. "Why are you doing this?" he suddenly asked her.

She turned to him and looked him in the eye. "Because you're my friend," she and him both knew that was an understatement.

"And I want to help you: So drink this," she suddenly handed him a water bottle. He cautiously took it, and took a sip of it.

He instantly spat it out, and looked up at her. "What is it?" he demanded dumbfounded. "Wolfsbane, I heard it helps the process, and it won't make you so rabid and blood-thirsty," she answered with a nonchalant shrug.

"But that's the best part," he whined teasingly. She rolled her eyes at him and smirked slightly. "We just got here, I don't want to have to leave because you massacred the town," she said defiantly.

Before he was able to come back with a smart reply, he groaned and his limbs suddenly moved on their own accord. Twisting and contorting at odd, scary angles.

She backed away slowly. Her eyes widened as she saw him growling like an actual dog at her. His eyes glowed amber and his canines showed. His body was in the long process of changing.

She slid out of the barred door, and locked it as she watched on the other side of the threshold.

He growled and tried to break free from the shackles.

Thank god they're heavy duty, or else she would be in big trouble.

She backed away a couple inches, when she saw the chains were threatening to break.

She tried her best to swallow her fear.

He knocked at the door, and scratched. Elena than darted, she knew her well-being would be in trouble if he got free.

Suddenly, the heavy thud of paws echoed behind her.

She ran at top vampire speed.

But she felt Klaus was creeping up on her heels.

Suddenly sharp claws sunk into her back.

She screamed in agony and pain, as he struck her down.

She twisted around and tried her best to get him off of her. But she than found herself left to face him.

His slobber drooled down from his mouth in a disgusting manner.

It dripped down on her collarbone and neck.

She closed her eyes and cried out. "Please don't hurt me Klaus," she tried her best to convince him.

She opened her bleary eyes to him.

"Please Klaus, it's me: It's Elena," she sobbed out, trying her best to convince him.

The growling and snarling suddenly stopped, and he stared down at her. But suddenly that was gone quickly.

She could easily tell Klaus the vampire was having an inner-battle with Klaus the werewolf.

So far the wolf seemed to be winning now.

He growled and snarled once again. His muzzle lowered down to her neck.

In a disgusting manner, he took in her scent. As if it was the best scent around.

Panic swept up on her like a hurricane. Fuck, fuck!

She was screwed for sure.

He purred?

Ew!

She hoped, he wouldn't want to end up mating with her or claiming her. Or any of that crap, she remembered reading about werewolves and wolves in general.

His teeth bit into her neck.

She yowled and tore herself out from under him.

She felt instant, deadly, poison sink into her veins and pass through her bloodstream.

She stared at him incredulous. And suddenly, that must've caused Klaus the vampire over power Klaus the werewolf.

She darted off and looked back at the wolf with disdain in fear.

She's only been a vampire for so long.

And now she was going to die!

Unless Klaus fed her his blood. But Elena didn't know of the possibility. All she knew now was that Klaus the werewolf had taken over and attacked her. Than decided 'why not take a chunk out of Elena and make her suffer.'

Elena groaned in frustration and realization, as she reached the safety of the house, and the warm, safety of her bed.

* * *

><p><em>Here's an update for you! :D I decided why not update this one, since I just updated my only other story in progress just yesterday. <em>

_Oddly it feels weird. Having only 2 stories to work on. But I think it is one good thing. Since it wouldn't put to much stress on me, along with dealing with school. _

_Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and stuff._


	7. Love to hate you

_**You make me love**_

_**You make me cry**_

_**You make me live**_

_**You make me die**_

_**Sometimes I love to hate you**_

_(Love to hate you by Die Happy)_

The next day, Elena awoke and already felt the pain start to hit her.

The poison was already kicking in and traveling through her bloodstream, taking the life away from her slowly, like a parasite. It was horrible.

She stretched and her thoughts always were set onto last night's events.

They haunted her immensely.

She didn't know what to do now.

Should she tell Klaus about the bite?

No, she shouldn't.

She took a shower quickly. As she was in the shower, she felt a twist of pain, and her throat went dry.

She quickly finished, and got dressed when she got out.

Elena stared at herself in the mirror.

Slowly: She moved her hair out of the way, to expose the bite to her disbelieving eyes.

She gulped in disgust.

It looked as if a parasite was crawling beneath the skin of where the bite was.

Pulsating purple and red.

GAH! It made her sick to even think about it.

She went down to the basement, knowing the blood bags were down there.

She went through the blood bags, feeling particularly picky about her blood today.

The longer she went through the different types and contemplated. The hunger overtook her, and she grabbed a random blood bag, ripping it open, and gulping it down quickly.

As she grabbed her second blood bag, she heard footsteps coming up behind her from upstairs.

She kept still as he neared closer to her.

"Enjoy last night?" Elena asked nonchalantly, as she sipped the blood from the straw attached to the blood bag. "What happened last night?" he asked genuinely confused.

She turned to him, and stared at him incredulous.

"You turned and broke free, and went to kill people. I left, since I knew there was no way for me to help after that," Elena easily lied.

She shoved past him and went up to the kitchen, with her following closely behind her.

"Are you sure?" Klaus questioned suspiciously.

"Of course. What do you think could've happened?" Elena asked, looking at him over her shoulder.

He was silent after that.

Their eyes met. Aqua and Earth.

Molding together in understanding. Elena inwardly cursed herself. She knew her emotions were all showing in her eyes right now. She was leaving herself open and vulnerable to the most-feared vampire.

And he wasn't laughing cruelly at her, he inferred that something had gone wrong last night through her eyes.

Elena blinked and looked away from him.

"You're lying to me," Klaus accused lowly, coming closer to her.

"No I'm not," Elena bit her lip.

Suddenly she was slammed against the counter, with him towering over top of her, his hand constricting around her throat.

"Now, now Elena. You do not want to lie to me. Especially about something that happened, and is apparently troubling you deeply," he said in a slight teasing, low tone.

Before she could rasp out anything.

He froze.

He could feel the distinct swell on her neck.

She had been bitten…..by a werewolf.

And last night-and…..he had bitten her last night.

Everything came back to him suddenly, clear as day.

He had been driven into a lustful, hungry frenzy when he had seen her in his wolf form.

He had then attacked her and bit her, supposedly claiming her as his.

But that was stupid on his wolf's part.

Everything was forgotten during that moment, he just had to mark her. Now she was going to die because of it apparently.

"That's what happened last night," she rasped out defiantly.

His grip on her had loosened once he realized what he had done, so she was easily able to slide his hand off her throat.

She sat up and rubbed her neck trying to somewhat soothe thee pain coming from the bite.

He came to stand in front of her, standing in between her legs, so he was close to her.

She bit her lip nervously. Instead of feeling awkward with him standing in between her legs.

She felt comfortable with him there.

Like it was meant to be or something like that.

"I'm sorry," he apologized genuinely.

She stared up at him incredulous. "You actually feel something other than bloodlust, hate, and greed?" Elena asked incredulous.

Klaus smirked, "why yes I do actually."

"It sucks I'm going to die now. I was actually starting to enjoy myself, after getting past the self-loathing age and all," Elena said, shaking her head in thought.

"Not on my watch love," he suddenly bit into his wrist.

Elena's eyes widened as she took in his bleeding wrist.

"I'm a hybrid. My blood is the cure," he answered her unsaid question. Her mouth formed a surprised 'o'.

He motioned towards her wrist. "Now take it," he commanded.

She gulped and bowed her head to his wrist, taking it into her mouth.

The blood hit her hard, and she felt it tingle through her whole body.

She gripped the wrist tighter and drank with a ferocious vigor.

Klaus closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation as well.

As Elena continued to drink more, she felt herself becoming refreshed and more better than before. She shook her head and pulled away begrudgingly.

Their eyes met intensely. Her hand came up to wipe the excess blood away from her face.

"Thank you," she rasped out once again.

"No problem," he smirked.

They kept still in their same spot, not wanting to destroy the moment.

"I think we need to go back to America. Chicago to be exact," Klaus said suddenly, backing a safe distance away from her. She grimaced: "For what exactly?"

"My little sister," he deadpanned nonchalantly. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Your sister?" Elena asked unbelievably.

"Yes. I had siblings other than Elijah you know," he teased, easily smirking.

"Didn't know that," Elena replied sarcastically. He rolled her eyes at her.

"Her name is Rebekah, and after that we'll have to make a pitstop in Mystic Falls," Klaus said easily, turning his back to her, not wanting to see her reaction.

"What?" Elena demanded angrily, following him as he walked off.

He was walking up the grand staircase, when suddenly- Elena catapulted an apple at the back of his head. Which successfully hit it's target, hard.

He looked at her. "So you're just going to drop that on me and walk off? Explain please!" she demanded, glaring up at him.

Suddenly they were nose to nose, as Klaus came to stand right there in front of her. She wavered slightly, but composed herself quickly.

"Why?" she pressed on. "Your little Stefan was involved with my sister almost 100 years ago, back in the 20s. So I thought it would be lovely if we went there with his pretty little doppelganger now a ripper, and to remind him of his past fling," Klaus explained easily.

Her eyes widened. "But I told you. I just wanted to escape from all of them. Because I knew they would try to change me," Elena said lowly, avoiding his gaze suddenly.

"And plus I was kinda enjoying England here," Elena added meekly.

"Don't worry love. We'll be coming back here and it'll be just the two of us," Klaus smirked, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

"What about Elijah and Rebekah?" Elena asked confused and uncertain. "Multiple daggers can do wonders," Klaus said smirking more.

Elena easily caught his drift.

"Oh," she said stupidly.

"So you'll reunite yourself with your brother and sister momentarily and then kill them?" Elena asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Basically yes," Klaus said mischievously.

Suddenly the door opened, Elena had a feeling it would be Elijah.

Klaus suddenly put a finger to her lips, momentarily silencing her. "No one must know about it. Promise me, you won't tell him or her when we get to Chicago?" Klaus asked lowly, bowing down slightly towards her level.

She swallowed and nodded ok, she couldn't say no to those eyes honestly.

He pulled himself away, and Elijah came into the room.

Elena turned to him and smiled. "Elijah," she greeted brightly.

He smiled slightly, "hello Elena."

"Where were you?" Elena demanded, coming to stand in front of him.

"Business," Elijah deadpanned.

Elena huffed out, and looked over her shoulder towards Klaus.

So much had happened in the duration of two days.

Elena didn't even have time to properly comprehend it all. So she decided to just go with it, and enjoy the ride.

But she soon had realized, she was now becoming Klaus's partner in crime. And he would properly get her in his hooks.

She had little knowing of Klaus's true ulterior motives behind everything he did.

No one ever did.

"So we're going to Chicago," Elena informed Elijah.

"Pack up soon," Elena patted him on the back and left off to her room. When she got up, she was surprised to see Klaus standing right there in her room.

She jolted suddenly in surprise. "GAH! Don't do that!" Elena chastised. Her words only caused Klaus's smirk to widen.

"You're my little partner now," he concluded happily. Elena swallowed and realized she quite in fact was now his partner in crime.

"Guess so," Elena remarked nonchalantly.

"A thousand years ago, I would've never imagined that I'd be companions with the vampire-version of my doppelganger, and be planning and deceiving along with her," Klaus murmured incoherently.

Elena rolled her eyes. "So basically you never thought you'd actually break the curse. And find out the doppelganger actually turned into a vampire. Who you end up taking under your wing. And you would've never imagined, actually enjoying her company and having her become your partner and crime," Elena summed it all up easily, as if she read his mind.

"Right," Klaus agreed shortly.

"So, is Rebekah more like you or more like Elijah?" she asked suddenly. "In the middle really. If you get her in a bad mood, than she'd be more like me. But normally she's sort of like Elijah, but she's really an annoying brat all the time," Klaus huffed out from the thought of her. Causing Elena to chuckle.

"Let me guess. She looks almost like you too. Blonde hair and blue eyes," she could've been reading his mind, but she was just guessing really. He stopped and gaped at her.

"Are you sure you didn't gain some psychic abilities when you turned?" Klaus teased with a smirk. "Maybe," Elena teased back, giggling slightly.

Klaus and Elena were actually getting along and bantering with eachother. You would've never thought of it happening before. But now this had become normal for them, surprisingly.

Soon enough the three of them were already to go.

Off to Klaus's private jet they go.

AS they loaded up all their belongings, Elijah stopped Elena, a good distance away from Klaus.

"Elena, you shouldn't trust Klaus. He's-" Elena quickly stopped him. She slammed him against the wall and growled at him, showing her fangs at him angrily.

"No. I think it's you I shouldn't trust! I trust Klaus. He tells me the truth. Unlike you: Going around and trying to make your brother seem like a dick, when you're the one out of the two," she hissed out through her teeth, growling at him.

Elijah flinched.

This is not good. She's already defending him and getting offended if you call him anything bad.

She's already falling for him, and she didn't even know it.

Elena let her hand slip away from his throat, and sauntered off towards Klaus.

Klaus had heard everything, and couldn't help but smirk.

Elena stopped, when she realized what she had just done.

She had defended Klaus, and called Elijah a dick.

But she felt herself unable to muster regret. He was lying, and everything she said was right.

But maybe it shouldn't have been so harsh.

God, she should've never took Klaus's blood.

She would've probably been dead by now, and wouldn't be doing this. And feeling such a connection to him.

Well scratch that, she felt that from that start. But she could never admit that.

She stopped in front of Klaus, and noticed the cocky self-served psychopath smirk across his face.

She rolled her eyes, "shut up."

She whirled around and walked onto the plane, with Klaus and Elijah following behind her.

Elena quickly went to sit in her window seat.

Klaus was ready to touch her, but she quickly stopped him. "Not so fast buddy," she warned, grasping his wrist. Purposefully ignoring the zap that traveled like wildfire through her, with just one touch.

She ripped her hand away and quickly went to staring out the window.

Klaus couldn't help but smirk at her reaction.

Well oh well.

The whole plane ride was dead silent.

Elena had chose to put her ipod on full blast, so she could block out the two of them.

Soon the plane stopped.

Elena was the first one to jump up and practically run out of the plane.

She had became to paranoid during that long plane ride, with Klaus right near her.

She felt to claustrophobic, and squeamish.

It felt weird being around both brothers at the same time.

Elena grabbed her bags, and turned around to Klaus questioningly.

"Where are we going to go? And how are we going to get there?" she questioned impatiently.

"We'll be going in that," he motioned forward. Elena turned her eyes, and finally saw it.

"Oh lovely," Elena remarked sarcastically. He decided to be all fancy and a show-off and rent a limo to take them to the hotel. High-style.

Elena lugged to the limo, and got in, waiting for Klaus and Elijah.

As they were driving, Elijah decided to make conversation with his brother. "So Klaus. Why are we here exactly?" Elijah asked suspiciously. The questioned caused Elena to gulp.

She prayed that it went unnoticed by Elijah.

It didn't go unnoticed by Klaus apparently. He looked over towards her, raising an eyebrow in question. She easily nodded him off, and turned her attention to her ipod.

"Well. Reasons really. You'll figure it out soon enough brother," Klaus easily lied.

Elena looked up from her ipod and looked in between the two brothers uncomfortably.

God, she really needed some other friends.

Soon enough, Klaus would be her new best-friend or something crazy like that.

* * *

><p><em>Klaus is your best friend.<em>

Elena cursed her self-conscious that was speaking to her. Klaus was not her best friend!

…

Oh god he is!

Klaus looked over to Elena, and easily noticed she was struggling with some internal conflict.

Klaus did the only thin he could think of to try and comfort her worry.

He patted her thigh reassuringly.

Elena sighed, easily recognizing it as a reassuring pat. But she easily noticed, his hand hesitated on her thigh.

Caressing it, seeming somewhat intimate.

Elena swallowed from the thought. She felt uncomfortable. But she couldn't muster anything to force his hand away. It seemed somewhat enjoyable.

Elena let her mind go, and just leant back comfortably. Klaus noticed her relaxation when he squeezed her thigh.

Wow. She was falling right in his trap.

But she knew what was happening. She couldn't protest or anything. She enjoyed being trapped.

The limo came to a stop.

Spastically: Elena darted up and jumped out of the car quickly, running away from the two.

She stopped in the lobby, when she realized that Klaus had to check them in.

Ugh!

Elena stood at the desk next to Klaus. She tapped her foot in paranoia. Elijah was clearly worried about her.

She seemed to be having this weird reaction to everything. Klaus compelled them into having the grandest suite in the whole hotel.

Klaus got the room keys, and Elena snatched one of them up, and quickly walked off without them up to the room. "You're really freaking her out brother. I suggest you tone it down," Elijah said coolly, walking past him.

Klaus easily followed him, "nah, she's perfectly fine with it."

Elijah rolled his eyes at him.

They eventually got to the room and saw Elena was already in the shower.

"I'm going to go explore have fun," Elijah left Klaus alone.

Too perfect now.

He got into Elena's room, right next to his. He looked through the open suitcase.

Ohh lacy.

He pawed through her clothing, in pure curiosity He heard the shower shut off. Klaus smirked, and suddenly stopped his raid on her wardrobe.

He casually laid across her bed, waiting for her to come and see.

He couldn't wait to see her reaction, it was always so fun.

As if she heard his mental command.

She came out right when he was mentally yelling for her to come out already.

She looked around her room stupidly, and suddenly noticed Klaus laying on her bed.

"Klaus!" she jumped in surprise.

"Hello," he greeted casually. She growled and grabbed the lamp; chucking it at him angrily.

It smashed his head, and she glared at him. He rubbed his head pretending it actually hurt. "Someone's a little angry," he teased, coming to stand in front of her.

She growled and shoved at him. "Respect my personal space! You ass," she exclaimed.

He had to admit: She was sexy when she was angry, especially at him.

"Only for you," he teased again.

She rolled her eyes, and felt her anger melt away. "I swear I'm going to go off the rails hanging around you," she remarked to herself, walking past him.

She zipped up her suitcase and shoved it underneath her bed, so he couldn't touch it.

"Correction love. To be able to stand me and enjoy me company, you already are off the rails," he responded back slyly.

"Oh, silly me for not knowing that," Elena replied back sarcastically. But she had to agree. To be able to hang with Klaus and enjoy being around him. You'd really have to be off the rails crazy.

"So you ready to meet my little sister?" Klaus asked conversationally, coming up behind her. His chest was pressed against her back. "I was going to get a bite to eat," Elena said, turning around to him. She didn't realize how close he was to her.

She just had to lean in another centimeter and they would've kissed.

"Wanna come with me?" Elena asked suggestively. "Why not!" Klaus shrugged nonchalantly.

Elena and Klaus walked out of the hotel together.

They couldn't get to the blood-bank, so they had to stick with the real stuff. Which was way better.


	8. Soul 4 sale

_**you let a proof now that you can try to show me **_

_**Other ways to go about it I already know **_

_**This is a relationship in which we make sacrifices **_

_**Tip it, cut it, split it up and leave the body paralyzed**_

_(Soul 4 Sale by Simon Curtis)_

"Which one do you want?" Elena asked, coming up behind Klaus. They looked at campers from afar.

"The ginger twins," he replied silently, pointing to the boy and girl standing next to eachother. They were in fact twins.

"I'll take the rest?" Elena offered, still looking over her shoulder. They were in close proximity. But both didn't mind.

"Not all," Klaus compromised. "Fine," Elena huffed out sullenly.

"We could do the act. You could pretend to be hurt, and I'll come around all distress and lure them in?" Elena offered, smirking slightly. Klaus looked over at her, and couldn't help but smirk.

They turned and walked back a good ways away from the camp ground. "Let me do the honors," Elena said teasingly, grabbing the branch from Klaus. Klaus raised an uneasy eyebrow. "Go ahead," he nodded.

In a snap second, and branch was lodged deep in his abdomen.

He fell to the ground from the impact, and growled up at her. "You're welcome," Elena smirked. Klaus glared at him.

She took a deep breath, and turned around.

She then took off running at human pace. "Help, help please!" she called out in a distressed tone, coming right onto the campsite.

"What?" they asked dumbfounded. The men looked over her. She had ripped jeans. Her plaid shirt falling down her shoulder slightly, showing her bra strap to them. Her hair was displaced and messy.

"My boyfriend! He's hurt! And my phone is dead, and-please help!" she exclaimed.

Klaus had heard everything, and couldn't help but think her to be a good actress.

The ginger twins were lured in, and they followed Elena towards Klaus.

They saw Klaus was lying on the ground and gasped.

Elena stood behind the two, looking at Klaus. He was a pretty darn good actor.

Well of course. He's had like a millennium of practice.

They turned to Elena for a second, and saw the distressed look on her face, was now gone. "Wha-" they asked breathlessly. "Turn around," Elena urged deviously. They fell for it and turned around to see Klaus standing there.

He attacked the female twin first. The boy was ready to run off to the others. But Elena quickly stopped him. "Not so fast," she compelled. He suddenly froze, holding his eyes on hers.

"You will watch him drink your sister's blood, then let him kill you right along with her," she grounded out compellingly. He easily complied and turned to watch Klaus drink from the girl.

She easily died soon enough. He then got to the boy. He bit into the neck, right in front of Elena. Their eyes locked heatedly, and Elena felt the hunger hit her. "I'll take care of the rest," Elena told him, her voice husky.

She turned around and sauntered off to the campsite.

The campers were all panicking and running around like headless chickens.

She gave a low prominent whistle, that caused them to freeze.

She saw the blonde girl cower behind the strong male there. While the others just stood there dumbfounded. "I've always hated blondes, so why not them first," Elena remarked lowly to herself.

In a whirl she suddenly was behind the blonde. Holding onto her by the crown of her head.

The others gasped and looked at her. They were ready to call the police or someone.

"Call someone, and she dies," Elena said easily.

They froze. "Now, give me all of your phones please," while keeping her hand dug into the girl's head, she held her hand out. They easily complied and gave it to her.

She dropped three of the phones and stomped on them. "Those are out of the way. Now last but not least," she easily crushed the phone, throwing the remains to the side.

"All of you will die tonight," Elena deadpanned.

She ducked down and slowly bit into the girl's neck, savoring the blood that dripped out right when the skin was punctured.

She moaned and nuzzled into the wound, sinking her teeth deeper into the flesh. She felt that she properly hit an artery. Which caused the blood to runs down her throat at a quicker pace.

The girl struggled and wriggled underneath Elena's strong grasp, moaning and groaning in protest. The fear was pumping through her veins. Which caused Elena's head to pull away. She moaned, and snappe the girl's neck dismissively.

The others stood there fearfully.

Elena looked past them, and saw Klaus. "This is my boyfriend," Elena smirked, it was a joke. But they got what she meant. He lunged at one of them, and Elena lunged at another. Perfectly in sync with Klaus.

They easily finished off the two. And last but not least was the final one standing there. Paralyzed with fear, trembling as she looked in between Klaus and Elena.

She finally got a sense of her mind back and tried to run. But Elena easily blocked her off and grabbed her. "Like to help me finish off this one?" Elena asked deviously. He smirked and came up in front of the girl.

He bit into the left side. So Elena chose to bite into the right side. They drank the blood away from her savagely. Elena felt pure fear, lust, and pride sinking into her veins. The fear being from the girl's blood.

Elena and Klaus finished her off, and they dropped her body.

They stood across from eachother. Eyes wild and full of bloodlust. The veins underneath their eyes still prominent. Blood ran down their chins.

Klaus suddenly lunged toward her and kissed her. Under the control of bloodlust. Elena's response was short-lived. She yanked his head away and smirked.

"Thought you were actually my boyfriend hmm?" Elena teased.

"Now we can awake your sister. If you still want to, I mean," Elena shrugged, looking over him.

"Let's change into decent attire, then go," Klaus turned around and walked off. Elena followed behind him easily. They walked in silence, and Elena felt some sense of guilt. "Hey. You're not mad or anything. Are you?" Elena questioned nervously.

Klaus whipped around and stared at her. His cold, calculating stare was set on her, and only her. "Nope," Klaus deadpanned. Elena gulped and kept quiet.

With that being said, he turned back around and continued to walk off. Elena huffed out and followed him.

They got to the hotel, still in awkward silence.

Elena went to her room alone, and dressed in the best attire she could think of.

A black t-shirt ripped in the back, showing off her black lace bra. Along with skinny jeans, and high-heeled leather boots.

Her hair fell naturally in waves.

She came into Klaus's part of the suite, and saw him grabbing a shirt. He was shirtless. Her eyes strayed down, and she noticed. He had quite a nice ass.

"Nice ass," Elena remarked from behind him. He turned around and smirked at her. "Not so bad yourself love," he winked. She smirked, "come on."

He slipped his shirt on and went to stand next to her.

"Ok. Let's get go," he grabbed her wrist and lead her out of the hotel. She didn't protest like she normally would.

"You left your sister in an abandoned warehouse?" Elena asked incredulous as they entered the place.

"Eh, I really didn't care back then," Klaus shrugged nonchalantly. Elena rolled her eyes at him, "such a gentleman."

They stopped in front of a coffin. "This must be her," Elena assumed. He opened the coffin, and Elena saw blonde waves and a gray, decayed corpse. "I like her dress," Elena said, admiring the short 20s styled dress.

"You would look simply ravishing in one," Klaus smirked. Elena smirked back and slugged him in the arm. He chortled, and turned to his dead little sister.

The prominent dagger sticking out from her chest, was ripped out by Klaus with ease. "Time to wake up little sister," Klaus remarked lowly to himself. Elena stood on her tippy toes and looked over his shoulder.

"Are we going to stand here and wait for her to wake up? When I bought Elijah back, I was there all night waiting," Elena informed him, whispering in his ear.

He turned to look at her over his shoulder, all Elena had to do was lean in another centimeter and their lips would meet. Elena locked her muscles, standing completely still.

"We'll leave a blood bag then," Klaus agreed.

They had left the warehouse for while. They went to Gloria's bar.

"This is a witch from the 20s that you knew?" Elena asked unbelievably looking over at the woman behind the bar.

The woman was quite unappealing to the eye. Her eyes were squinty for some unknown reason. She had blonde hair that looked like a boy cut. There was a creepy aura to her that made Elena's blood run cold.

She cowered behind Klaus, scared of what the witch would do to her.

"She's fine love," he told her, somewhat reassuring. But Elena kept her spot behind Klaus. He looked at her over his shoulder.

She locked her eyes on his, and shook her head. She knew that he understood her then.

"Well, that must be the latest doppelganger that helped you achieve your goal?" Gloria spoke to Klaus, sounding smug.

"Yes, she did. But she gave me more than that too," Klaus said, smirking.

"She ended up turning after the sacrifice, and left everything of her human life behind. So I could show her the fun of living forever," Elena hated that stupid smirk, that always seemed to be across his face.

She wanted to slap it right off of him.

The witch's eyes strayed over to Elena, who was still secured behind Klaus. "honey, you can come out. I'm not going to kill you or anything," she teased.

Elena's vocal cords couldn't work at the moment. So she just shook her head.

Klaus grabbed her hand behind him, and squeezed it.

Was he trying to assure her? Elena unconsciously squeezed back.

"Gloria. Leave her alone," Klaus addressed the witch, talking for Elena. Elena slid from behind him slightly and was beside Klaus. Half of her body still hidden behind him, just to be safe.

"Why are you back here?" Gloria changed the subject, somehow knowing Elena wouldn't budge, and she'd stay close to Klaus for comfort.

"My little sister," Klaus easily answered. Gloria nodded in understanding.

It was awkward and quiet in the whole bar.

Gloria's eyes traveled from Klaus to Elena. She saw an instant bond between the two.

The way they held their hands unconsciously. Elena straying behind Klaus, somehow knowing that he'd protect her if anything bad would happen. How Klaus had gladly spoke for Elena, feeling empathy towards her almost.

"Elena, why don't you go for a walk. While Gloria and I talk," Klaus turned to Elena. Elena looked in between Klaus and Gloria. Her eyes were on Klaus a little longer than needed. She nodded silently and turned to saunter off.

Once Elena exited the bar, Gloria started to talk.

Klaus shushed her for a second. He waited until Elena was out of earshot range.

He then beckoned her to go on.

"The bond between you and her is strong," Gloria suddenly said. Klaus was surprised, "what do you mean?"

"I can see the instant connection between you two. Almost like you're soulmates I think," Gloria explained nonchalantly.

"Elena told me once about this curse put on both me and Charlotte back then when she was alive?" Klaus questioned.

"Oh yes. The original witch must've had it out for you. You fall for every doppelganger after her. From what it seems, this one might be the one that lasts," Gloria remarked.

Klaus sighed: Lovely.

Suddenly Elena entered the bar again. Klaus turned to her and was in front of her, giving her a questioning look. "She's probably awake by now," Elena said easily.

"Ok. I think she's going to be mad, so I think you shouldn't come with me," Klaus told her, trying to ignore the scathing look that Elena was now giving him.

She was silently begging him not to leave her alone. "Sorry love. You could stay here or either go back to the hotel, and wait for me," Klaus said, almost apologetic. She grimaced, "fine."

He gave her quick peck on the forehead and left her alone with Gloria. Elena turned to Gloria and smiled in a friendly manner. "I'm just going to go-" Gloria silently cut Elena off.

A burning sensation hit Elena's head. Pounding into her skull uncomfortably. Elena fell to the ground and screamed, clutching her head in agony.

The pain was so unbearable, Elena felt her conscious blacken and everything was gone and she was unconscious.

Klaus had gone into the warehouse and saw an empty blood bag on the ground and the coffin was empty. "Rebekah, come out, come out wherever you are," Klaus remarked lowly.

Suddenly a dagger was stabbed in his chest. He gasped and saw his sister was officially awake.

He smirked and pulled the dagger out nonchalantly.

"You know that wouldn't have killed me," Klaus said. She glared at him; "I know, I just wanted it to really hurt."

Klaus rolled his eyes at his younger sister.

"We can't stay long. We have to go back to Gloria's bar," Klaus said dismissively. "What year is it?" she asked stupidly. "2011," Klaus easily answered, "now come on."

They walked off and got to Gloria's bar.

Elena woke up with a groan in the bar. She tried to move but felt she was paralyzed. Her skin burned, and something was trickling down her arms. She looked and saw the witch.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she demanded angrily. "Now you can talk huh? I'm trying to know exactly who you are," she answered nonchalantly. More cuts were inflicted on her and she felt the pulsating pain of cuts, that were sprinkled all up and down her arms now.

"Really? You could've just asked me, instead of doing this voodoo torturing," Elena spat out angrily. The fiery pain in her head returned and she screamed loudly, wanting to badly grasp her head and try to make the sensation go away.

The more torture the witch did, the more she felt everything start to go fuzzy and spotted with gray. An echo of a door openeiong sounded off through her head.

She prayed to god that it was Klaus. Right when the door opened, another spike of unbearable pain ran through her. She screamed and tried to struggled against the bonds, but they wouldn't budge. Her wrist stung, and she realized they were drenched in vervain. Fuck!

Everything was moving, she closed her eyes, feeling her system was weakening.

"Elena!" a recognizable voice, caused her to open her eyes. She saw it was Klaus. "Help me please," she begged weakly. The girl Rebekah was had easily ripped the witch's heart out.

Klaus easily loosened the bonds. Elena twisted over once her hands were released, and fell into Klaus. "What happened?" he demanded, bringing her head up for her to look him in the eye.

"I was going to leave but everything started to hurt and go black, then I woke up like this," Elena rasped out tiredly.

"This is the newest doppelganger? Who's a vampire," Rebekah assumed from behind them.

Klaus looked over at his sister and nodded.

Elena turned and saw her, "nice to meet you too."

Her breathing was labored as she struggled to stay conscious. "Sorry," Klaus said below a whisper to Elena.

She saw everything blurry; he had bit into his wrist.

He bought his wrist down to her lips and made her drink his blood. Though it really wasn't forced on her.

The blood slithered down her throat at a slow pace. With each drop she got, she felt her strength start to come back to her.

She was now leaning up on her own and started drinking more vigorously.

Once she felt that she had enough, she pulled away and stared up at him. "Thank you," she breathed out lowly.

He held his stared on her, "anytime."

They snapped out of their daze and turned to Rebekah. "That was just-wow," she said to Elena dumbfounded. "Sorry," Elena apologized quickly.

Rebekah smirked, "so are you going to help me get proper clothing for this era?" she asked easily. Elena looked over to Klaus, and nodded. "I guess so," Elena smiled.

Elena stood up, and Klaus stood up along with her. He stood right behind her, his hand traveling down her spine, his touch as light as a feather. It caused Elena to shiver.

"Are you two, like a thing or something?" Rebekah asked.

"No!"

"Yes."

Elena whipped around and glared at Klaus. "Shut up," she growled lowly. Klaus just smirked in reply.

"Seems like a yes to me," Rebekah had thought to herself.

"We can go shopping tomorrow," Elena told Rebekah, easily changing the subject. Rebekah smiled and nodded ok.

"Now we can go back to the hotel, and surprise brother dearest," Klaus smirked.

Rebekah turned to him, "which one?"

"Elijah," Klaus said, to gauge her reaction.

"Lovely," Rebekah smirked sarcastically.

They left, going back to the hotel.

"So women are allowed to wear trousers now?" Rebekah asked Elena incredulous. "Yup ever since the 60s or so," Elena replied nonchalantly. "That's great. Back in the 20s it was frowned upon for women to wear them," Rebekah said reminiscing.

"Well now-a-days: Nothing is frowned upon, girls wear everything and go around dressed as prostitutes sometimes," Elena said in disdain. "Not you at least. I like your style," Rebekah complimented looking over Elena's wardrobe.

"Thanks," Elena smiled.

They got into the hotel and saw Elijah was there.

When they came in, he turned to greet them. Well mostly Elena.

He saw someone who he hadn't seen in over 100 years. "Rebekah?" Elijah breathed out unbelievably.

Rebekah was in front of Elijah and smirking, "nice to see you too brother." They hugged momentarily. Which surprised Elena.

She looked over to Klaus questioningly. Later, he mouthed to her.

She nodded ok.

The three siblings caught up with eachother. Soon enough: Rebekah was sleeping in Elena's bed as Elena stayed up not wanting to go to bed just yet.

A silent knock at the door caused Elena to snap out of her thoughts.

She looked up and saw it was Klaus. She couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Come on," Klaus came to stand in front of her, holding his hand out for her. Elena smirked and got up, purposefully ignoring his offered hand.


	9. Heart

_**Never wanted to show I'm weak**_

_**I'm falling all over myself**_

_**Trying to be someone else**_

_(Heart by Pretty Reckless)_

_..._

"You're quite right. Girls love to dress like prositutes, or sluts: As you call em," Rebekah told Elena, as she looked at her reflection while she was in her short dress.

"Now these kind of dresses are ok occasionally. But if you wear them around to much, then they would think you're a slut. Just wear them on special occasions really," Elena informed, coming up behind Rebekah.

"So we wear the trousers like what you're wearing?" Rebekah asked, looking down at Elena's skinny jeans. "Yes, and there's also plenty other stuff you could wear like this," Elena pointed to specific section of the stores with the pants and jeans all together.

Rebekah looked excited, and she ran over to the section and started looking through it. Klaus looked up at Elena with an amused smirk. "Shut up," Elena said instinctively.

Elena was now standing in front of him. "She's not that bad," Elena whispered lowly.

"Well after being around her for a thousand years, you kinda get sick of her," Klaus replied nonchalantly.

His hand wrapped around her wrist, and suddenly yanked her down into his chair. Landing right in his lap. "Stop it," Elena tried her best to wriggle away from him.

But he had a steel tight grip on her. "Come on. Rebekah thinks we're something, so why not act it out," he said smirking. Elena rolled her eyes at him, "how about no."

Elena was against it, but she felt that she couldn't move.

Rebekah came back and saw the position they were in. "God Nik! Can't you just leave he girl alone!" Rebekah exclaimed to her brother.

Elena couldn't help but giggle slightly. "Oh hush Rebekah, this is the way our relationship goes," Klaus assured her.

Elena silently agreed. Their relationship had come to constant flirting and teasing with eachother. Testing the boundaries of their relationship.

It was how it became and no one wanted to say anything against it.

Rebekah could see that Elena needed her help, so she gripped Elena's wrist and yanked her up out of Klaus's lap.

Elena smiled thankfully to Rebekah. Rebekah smiled back.

Rebekah actually liked Elena. She reminded her of Charlotte. While Katerina was just annoying, and Rebekah had made sure to avoid Katerina as much as she could, back in 1492.

Elena wasn't exactly either of the previous two. She had her own style, which Rebekah liked. She knew she could definitely learn some pointers of the ways of life this day and age from Elena.

"Aren't you going to try anything on?" Rebekah asked dumbfounded. "I think no. Since I have enough-" Rebekah's giggle cut Elena off. "There's never enough of clothes you could have!" Rebekah exclaimed happily, dragging Elena away to different sections of the store.

They were soon out of earshot distance from Klaus. Which meant it was a pretty darn big store. Elena and Rebekah looked through the dresses silently. "So do you happen to fancy my brother?" Rebekah asked, leaning over to whisper to her.

That question caused Elena to snap out of her thoughts. "What?" Elena asked stupidly. Rebekah smirked at her reaction. "You want me to actually repeat the question?" Rebekah asked slyly.

"Ok. I kind of do," Elena said below a whisper.

"Which means yes," Rebekah infirmed. She grabbed a dress and handed it to Elena with a smile. Elena took it without a protest.

"Let me just tell you. He fancies you also," Rebekah replied, walking through the aisles, with Elena following behind her.

Elena's eyes widened.

"Yeah right," Elena scoffed in disbelief. Rebekah stayed quiet, not wanting to keep insisting on it continuously with her. She could see the stubborn spirit in her already.

About three dresses later, nine pairs of jeans, and ten tops later. Elena was going into the dressing room to try them on. "Give me a little fashion show please?" Klaus's low voice came from the other side of the door suddenly, as Elena was trying on a dress.

Elena visibly jumped and gasped. She stopped and thought about it, "fine." She had a feeling that Klaus was smirking victoriously on the other side.

She came out of the dressing room, and saw Klaus was on his comfy chair. The moment she exited the room, his eyes darted up to her, and saw her in the sundress.

Elena smirked from his reaction. She did a little circle, having the skirt of the dress flow out slightly. "You like?" Elena asked with a newfound confidence.

Rebekah soon came out and she saw Elena in the dress. "Aw you look so pretty in it," Rebekah quickly complimented her. Rebekah was dressed in a red silk mini dress that stopped right about the knees. "You look hot!" Elena said incredulous. Rebekah raised an eyebrow in disbelief but smirked.

"Not so bad yourself," Rebekah winked teasingly. They laughed together.

"Next one," Klaus piqued in. Elena turned to him. "I bet you wish you were in the dressing room with me?" Elena smirked cockily.

Klaus winked in reply.

Elena went back into the dressing room, and changed into the shorts and white ragged sleeveless shirt that looked like a hot mess. But cute in the sense of style now-a-days.

Elena slid out like some superstar on the stage. She was in front of Klaus. "How about this one?" she asked, doing a little spin to give him a full view of each angle.

Klaus felt his inner animal stir inside. He noticed after he became a full hybrid. His sex drive had been spiked a tenfold. And he hadn't been getting any for quite a while now. It was frustrating.

He was at a lost for words. Elena was the closest appetizing-looking females now, in every sense. She turned to looked at him questioningly.

She suddenly saw something in his eyes, and something about him that was contagious. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her down onto his lap. His lips attacked hers.

Elena's eyes widened, but she felt herself responding back. Her fingers laced into his hair, grinding against him lustfully.

They seemed to not care that they were now giving the other shoppers a free porn show.

They had been in uncontrollable lust for eachother the past while. But now it all broke free and was shown.

Rebekah must've came out of her dressing room then, because a recognizable gasp echoed off. Elena pulled away, and looked up at Rebekah like she just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

Klaus didn't seem to mind. His lips stayed planted on her skin, kissing down her jugular vein, properly giving her a hicky. The sensation was to hard to ignore, she moaned uncontrollably.

Rebekah looked at her questioningly. Elena did the best she could do to just shrug helplessly.

In heated fervor, she leant back down and bought her lips back to Klaus's.

Rebekah groaned. She shouldn't have said anything, or else this would've never happened probably.

Rebekah went behind Elena, and forcefully yanked her off of Klaus easily.

Elena gasped out, finally able to breathe. Elena composed herself, and turned to the dressing room. "I'll buy everything," Elena told Rebekah quickly, and then running to the dressing room to change in her normal clothes.

Elena grabbed the pile of clothes and easily purchased them along with all of Rebekah's new clothes.

Elena spastically left to the car, while Rebekah and Klaus stayed behind. "Great way to scare her off!" Rebekah slugged her brother in the shoulder.

He groaned. "She looked so appetizing, I couldn't resist."

"Don't be so upfront with her Nik, she's learning how to be a proper vampire slowly but surely. Her emotions aren't straight, and if you do what you just did continuously. Then you're going to confuse her and end up scaring her off," Rebekah explained, all knowingly.

Klaus was silent, and he just rolled his eyes at his younger sister.

Elena was waiting in the passenger side of the car, her leg jiggling up and down nervously as she waited.

Klaus came into the driver side, and Elena practically jumped out of her seat.

She gulped, and looked out the window self-consciously. They continued to drive back to the hotel. Elena was snapped out of her thoughts by a light tap on her shoulder.

She looked and saw it was Rebekah behind her. 'Are you ok' she mouthed worriedly to her. Elena sighed, and nodded. Trying her best to muster a reassuring smile.

It must've turned out horrible. Since Rebekah stared at her unconvinced.

Elena flinched, and turned back to staring out the window.

They made it back to the hotel, and Elena grabbed her bags quickly and went upstairs.

Elena felt her emotions going haywire. She felt lust, hunger, anger, embarrassment, bloodlust, and…..something else unrecognizable.

She ignored it, and put everything away quickly. Rebekah stood there and watched Elena move around the room like a tornado destroying everything in it's path.

Rebekah got frustrated and she stopped Elena. "Goodness woman! Calm down!" Rebekah said, grabbing Elena by her shoulders. She suddenly noticed tearstains trailing down Elena's face. Which caused her to freeze.

"I'm sorry! I don't know, it's just! I feel everything, and it sucks!" Elena said frustrated, pulling away from Rebekah. Rebekah had this predicted easily. Soon enough Elena would turn it off.

Rebekah knew she couldn't do anything about it, so she just watched Elena continue her breakdown.

Klaus suddenly came in and stopped right next to Rebekah. Elena suddenly froze, as if she sensed his presence. "You did this!" she screamed angrily, tears falling down her face as she came to stand right in front of Klaus.

Klaus was at a lost for words surprisingly. Elena's wrist snapped forward. A distinctive crack echoed through the room as Elena's angry hand met with Klaus's cheek.

Klaus's head whipped sideways from the impact. "Why did you have to do that? You screwed everything up now," she grounded out softly, her voice becoming weak.

Elena was on auto-pilot now. Her emotions had taken control, and now her mind was just gone completely.

"Why?" she sobbed out lowly, meekly pounding her fist against his chest. Klaus suddenly grabbed her hands and stopped her. Rebekah took that sign and left them alone.

"Rebek- please," Elena said from behind Rebekah. Rebekah felt something, and she turned back to the helpless doppelganger. A pang shot through her chest, as she thought of her best friend back a long time ago.

That moment when she begged Rebekah not to leave her alone for dead with Klaus. Rebekah swallowed, and turned back around. Leaving Elena alone with Klaus.

The door slammed shut, Elena bowed her head shamefully. "I was fine and dealing with being a vampire. But now all of my emotions are haywire, and it sucks. I don't want this," Elena said lowly, staring at the ground.

Klaus's grip on Elena's wrists tightened. Causing Elena to look at him questioningly. "No," he grounded out stubbornly. "I know what you're going to do, and I'm not going to let you lose yourself," Klaus said lowly, a sudden dangerous gleam in his eye.

Along with all her other emotions, Elena felt fear. Well she already felt fear before. But this didn't help. Elena slid her arms out of his grip.

The sudden destructive tornado came back, and Elena was going off again. "Why do you think you could do everything! I have a right to do what I want. I don't want to feel this, it sucks! And- I, I wish I would've died the night of the sacrifice," Elena screamed spitefully.

Her leg darted out and she suddenly kicked the TV. Which hit the wall with a loud boom. "We should go back to Mystic Falls now, since we're probably going to be kicked out of the hotel soon," Elena deadpanned after a while, turning to him.

Klaus growled out, she was on the edge now. In between turning it off, and dealing with it. Their eyes locked intimately. Elena felt her eyes were showing all her emotions, showing her weakness and how vulnerable she was now.

She blinked and turned away, fisting her hair angrily. "Why?" she cried out.

She suddenly lost her footing and she fell to the ground with a short thud. Thank god they were on the top level, when everyone else was about two levels lower then them. And they couldn't hear everything happening now.

She stopped and grimaced. "I hate you. You made me feel this, and I don't like it," Elena said childishly shaking her head in denial.

Klaus hesitantly knelt down to her level. He gently lifted her face to look him in the eye. She looked into his aqua orbs. And she felt her eyes water, and more tears fell.

"I'm sorry for my mistake, please don't," he tried his best to apologize.

"Hey. If I turn it off, then you don't have to worry about a vampire pms-ing all the time," Elena tried her best to make a joke.

Elena took a deep soothing breath. "Just forget everything, and we can move on with the plan and go back to Mystic Falls," Elena said seriously.

Klaus felt his spirits lift. Though he knew that this incident was bound to happen again. She was trying to move on now, and keep the plan going. "Sounds good to me," Klaus smirked.

The door suddenly opened; Elijah and Rebekah came in together. Elijah looked at the disaster site. Clearly surprised. "Um-" Rebekah quickly cut him off. "Don't even asked," she said to him.

"Are you ok?" Rebekah asked worriedly, turning to Elena. Elena smiled fondly, and nodded. "I'm fine," this seemed all déjà vu to Elena.

After her parents accident she went around doing exactly that. Smiling and lying. Eventually it had gotten annoying. Everyone telling her that they were sorry made her pissed. She didn't need their pity; she never wanted it.

She still doesn't want anyone's pity for anything.

"We'll be going to Mystic Falls tonight," Elena said decisively, standing up with Klaus standing up right along with her. "I would think so. After we destroyed the room and all," Elijah remarked lowly.

"We could easily have them forget about us ever being here," Elena suggested, smirking. "Good idea," Rebekah complimented.

They eventually left the hotel after properly compelling the workers. Which wasn't that hard. With there being 3 originals and a regular vampire.

Rebekah and Elena were in the back with the two males in front.

It was silent. Elena showed Rebekah what an ipod was. Resulting in Rebekah wanting an ipod.

After a while, they were in Mystic Falls. Elena smiled at the familiar scenery that soon surrounded her.

They stopped at the Mystic Grill. Elena got out and smirked deviously. "This is going to be fun," she remarked to herself.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry if this chapter is a little to confusing. I was going through my playlist of music. And found Heart by The Pretty Reckless, and started listening to that, and started typing along with the music. Though I had a different outcome of it, instead on the breakdown and everything. So yeah, hope you understand. <em>


	10. I can't stay away

_**I wish I could **_

_**Leave and never return**_

_**Baby, I know I should**_

_**But for you I'd burn**_

_(I can't stay away by The Veronicas)_

_...  
><em>

Elena and Klaus ended up in the bar together drinking. While Elijah and Rebekah played a game of pool.

Elena gulped back the 5th shot with ease. Klaus watched her in fascination.

A familiar male that was working at the grill. He stopped in front of Elena and Klaus. Elena instantly recognized him. "Jer," Elena smirked.

His eyes widened, as he realized who it was. "Elena," he breathed out in shock, and a tiny bit of fear hidden in his tone. But Elena easily recognized it.

"Hi," Elena said, swaying to a song she thought about in her head. "What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked instinctively. "We need something here, and we were bored," Elena spoke for her and Klaus.

Jeremy's eyes darted over to Klaus. And he took in the original vampire's appearance for the first time. "I know you're going to tell Bonnie, or someone in 'the crew,' so tell them to watch out," Elena leant in closer, and lowered her voice to a staged whisper.

She could see the delicious shiver of fear pass through him. Elena felt something stir, she then remembered that he was her brother.

But it seemed he feared her. And Elena's vampire instincts fed off of that mentally.

She went to sit back down in her bar stool, next to Klaus. While watching that, Klaus then knew that he had taught her well. To just follow her instincts, like a real vampire.

His hand brushed against Elena's bare thigh. Causing her to shiver in want. She bit her lips, and stared down at her hands clasped together on the bar.

Jeremy had left, feeling disgust by the scene. It seemed that Klaus had Elena in his control, and she had completely forgotten about Stefan.

Elena was to drunk to really care. All she knew was that Klaus's hand caressing her bare thigh felt good. Goosebumps erupted on the skin his fingers had brushed across. Leaving a burning trail in it's wake.

Rebekah had her eyes set on the pair sitting at the bar, as she played 'pool' with her brother. "What's going on with them?" Rebekah leant close to Elijah and talked below a whisper. She was quiet, though she could tell Klaus and Elena both weren't paying attention to them on the other side of the room.

Elijah knew what he was talking about. "Sexual tension for sure. But there's a deeper connection between them, that no one knows about," Elijah explained coolly.

"I could definitely tell that," Rebekah said in a matter of fact tone. Elijah's eyes went down to Rebekah's neck. "What happened to your necklace?" Elijah asked, playing dumb. Though last time he saw the necklace, Elena was wearing it.

Apprehension swept through Rebekah's features. She felt at the hollow of her throat, expecting to feel the cool metal caressing her skin. But she came up blank, with nothing.

"I don't know," Rebekah said stupidly. "We'll look for it later, when the two are finished over there," Elijah said dismissively. Rebekah felt easily assured by her older brother's voice. Though she had stuck around with Klaus, she still trusted Elijah better than any of them.

Klaus and Elena seemed to be in their own little world. Klaus was enjoying the sight of Elena moaning lowly in pleasure from his intimate caress.

Elena's thoughts had instantly gone fuzzy. Only thinking about Klaus. She was really intoxicated, as to where she didn't care about the consequences. She bit her lip, opening her eyes to see Klaus staring at her smirking cockily.

Some of the people in close distance of Klaus and Elena had set their eyes of the hot and heavy couple. Guys jealous of Klaus being able to touch the beautiful girl in an intimate way out in public. While the girls were jealous of Elena, being able to be touched by a sex god like Klaus.

Though they technically didn't know him. But he sure seemed like it.

Klaus's major hard-on pressed against Elena as they were now facing eachother. Elena's arousal had perfumed throughout the air, making it obvious that she was horny to Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah. She didn't care, and neither did he.

Stefan and Damon had gotten the call from Jeremy, saying that Elena and Klaus were back and at the grill getting drunk together. They had instantly rushed to the local hangout.

When they entered, they instantly recognized the brunette, sitting at the bar. Dressed in short shorts and a ripped up top, her tank top underneath it was visible.

Elena ordered a martini, and instantly took out the olive.

Her tongue darted out to lick the olive seductively. Elena then held the olive out to Klaus.

He bowed down and sucked the olive off of her, taking her index finger into his mouth instantly.

Elena bit her lip as she watched him suck on her finger. His sharp teeth slid against the sensitive skin of her finger. Easily opening it, and letting the blood flow into his mouth, as he sucked it.

Pure pleasure and need planted across Elena's features, as she kept her eyes on him. He pulled his head up, and smirked his bloody grin to her.

Elena was ready to attack him, but she was stopped. When she noticed two familiar males she saw from the corner of her eye.

She stopped and turned to them.

"Damon, Stefan," Elena addressed coolly. Their eyes widened, "Elena."

"Why are you back?" Damon demanded snidely. "Oh icy. I thought you were suppose to love me?" Elena countered saucily, getting up to stand in front of Damon.

He pursed his lips, and looked her up and down. Taking in her appearance.

"Depends, are you the same Elena?" Damon fired back nonchalantly. "Sort of, but when I'm drunk. Not so much," Elena explained, smirking.

Stefan couldn't believe Elena, and how she was now. But he felt an overpowering lust for her. He knew deep down inside that sweet, innocent angel. Was a sinful, vixen that was begging to be taken against the wall harshly.

Elena turned to Stefan and instantly recognized the look in his eye. "I see you're enjoying the new me aren't you baby?" Elena questioned sweetly.

Stefan swallowed and stayed quiet. Elena froze, she felt her conscious speaking to her. He was still the same Stefan that saved her from the accident, and he was the Stefan that she had loved. Well she still loves him.

Stefan and Damon noticed the instant softening of Elena's features as she kept her eyes on Stefan. He looked in her eyes, and knew _his_ Elena was still in there. Underneath the edgy, sexual vampire façade.

Elena lured closer to Stefan, till they were standing chest to chest. "Sweet Stefan," Elena practically purred, running her fingers through his hair.

Stefan kept his eyes on her, not daring to move. "I'm a vampire now, I bet me and you together could be the best. Better than before," Elena said huskily, feeling lust overwhelm her.

She had thought about both Stefan and Klaus. She imagined all the times her and Stefan had fucked relentlessly. And she also had imagined Klaus taking her against the wall of a dark alley in pure animalistic lust.

Stefan slammed his lips against hers. Not caring about the plan he and Damon had put together earlier. Only caring about Elena here right now. Practically begging him to take her.

Rebekah watched from a distance in jealousy. Stefan had been hers so long ago. But depressing realization hit her. Klaus must've somehow compelled Stefan to forget, somehow when she wasn't around.

So he didn't care for her, and it seemed the way he stared at Elena. It was like she was his whole world. Another guy Elena had. It seemed the dark haired, blue-eyes guy next to the lusty couple was uncomfortable.

His beautiful immortal features contorting with rage, jealousy, and disgust.

Rebekah felt drawn to him. He looked delicious. All she had to do was talk to him.

She took a deep breath and composed herself to walk up behind him. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

He turned to her, and noticed the smirk across her features. She was quite beautiful, and Damon felt an instant attraction. "I'm Rebekah," she introduced with her thick British accent. "Damon," he smirked.

They had gone off together, to talk and get to know eachother I guess.

Elena had pulled away from Stefan and stared at him lustfully.

It was as if there was angging pull in her head. That said she was somehow betraying someone. And she shouldn't be doing it.

"I'll be right back," Elena breathed out heavily, her voice full of reassuring promise for Stefan.

She practically ran to her former spot that was next to Klaus. "You're doing something aren't you?" Elena questioned angrily, glaring at him.

Klaus easily played dumb, but Elena didn't believe.

"Stop it. I missed him, and deserve to have at least one night with him," Elena said lowly, pleading with her wide doe eyes. Klaus growled to himself and felt his conscious speaking.

"Ok, but in the morning I'll be there to fetch you and Rebekah both," Klaus replied grouchily, darting up and leaving Elena standing by herself.

She felt happiness, she could go back to Stefan. Only for one night though: Sadly.

She went to Stefan, and curled her fingers into his happily. He looked down at their linked hands, and he looked up to her face. She smiled innocently, batting her eyelashes jokingly.

"What is up with you and Klaus?" Elena was dreading this question. She didn't know what to say really. She didn't even know what was going on with her and him.

"I'll explain later. But don't worry about it now. Tonight, it's just you and me," Elena whispered lustfully locking her eyes on his.

The worry about Klaus instantly flew out of his head on her command. She was right, it was only about him and her tonight.

They exited the grill together. Hands still intertwined.

They ended up in the foyer of the boarding house. Their lips meeting together hungrily in unrequited passion for eachother.

They blindly traveled up the stairs towards his room. Déjà vu from their first night together flashed through both of their minds in the same moment.

They stopped against a wall. Elena was lifted off her feet by Stefan. She wrapped her legs around his waist instinctively.

They had stopped right there. They couldn't help it, Elena straddled Stefan throughout their lustful encounter. Wanting to be on top and dominate. Which Stefan didn't seem to mind. Since he actually dreamt of this kind of Elena once upon a time.

They lasted throughout the whole night. Unable to get enough of eachother. They fell into a dreamy unconsciousness together. Their legs tangled together, as they intimately embraced eachother. Not seeming to care that they were sleeping naked on the floor.

The next morning Elena awoke to a sleeping Stefan beside her. She smirked deviously and towered over him, holding her eyes on his peaceful sleepy features.

Her lips made contact with his chest uncontrollably. She was straddling him once again, her lips traveling southward down his chest.

The sensation of her lips against his skin caused him to wake up instantly.

She stopped and looked up at him through her eyelashes. "Good morning," she said cheekily.

"You have to explain now," Stefan rolled them over so he was now towering over top of her.

"Klaus took me in, and helped me through the first weeks of my newborn phase. And then we sort of became close friends, and we have this love/hate relationship thing going on," Elena explained as best as she could.

She felt her mood lower from the thought of Klaus coming to fetch her and Rebekah soon…though she didn't understand about the Rebekah part.

Elena stood up and looked for her clothes, and easily got them together. Putting them back on uncaringly. Stefan stared at her incredulous. "I know you heard everything last night. And I don't want him to find us on the floor naked together, when he could possibly kill you or me both," Elena said cautiously.

Stefan nodded in understanding. They got dressed and went downstairs. "I need a blood bag," Elena said, suddenly thinking about her bloodlust. Stefan stayed quiet and followed her downstairs to the basement.

She went through the blood bag types. Just looking at anyone that caught her eye. She grabbed a random one and ripped it open with her teeth.

She gulped it down, keeping her eyes on Stefan. "So what have you guys been up to for the past month?" Elena asked suddenly, raising an eyebrow. "Nothing," Stefan practically deadpanned.

"That's horrible," Elena suddenly felt sympathy, she had ruined everyone most likely. All doom and gloom when she left with Klaus. Must've been like the ultimate torture, defeat. Or something like that.

She went back upstairs when she heard movements coming from upstairs. Stefan followed her of course, and she felt a secretive victory over him. He always stood by her, it was sweet and she still loved him for it.

It was Damon and Rebekah. "Elena, have you've seen a silver necklace, with a ruby stone. Damon said you had a necklace similar to the description," Rebekah said quickly, coming to stand in front of Elena.

Elena thought about it. "My necklace?" she asked with furrowed brows. "You mean my necklace!" Rebekah exclaimed. Elena's eyes widened. "Ok, it's probably at my house. Which would be hard to get into, since I need to be invited in," Elena said meekly, holding her hands out cautiously.

Rebekah calmed down slightly, but kept her fierce eyes on Elena. "Well Klaus is most likely coming to pick us up, so you better be ready," she easily changed the subject.

Elena visibly shivered from his name. No one could tell if it was from pleasure or fear. Before anything could be said about it, there was a knock at the door,

The door must've swung open or something, because Klaus was suddenly there with them. Right next to Elena, gripping her by the bicep. Elena shivered and kept quiet. Everyone seemed to freeze, ready to attack Klaus.

Elena felt something come over her, and she stood in front of Klaus. Almost protectively, though he could easily protect himself. Since he's the invincible hybrid.

Everyone stared at Elena incredulous. Klaus felt victorious. Little Salvatore thought he had Elena, but that was wrong obviously.

Klaus's arms wrapped around Elena's front, pinning her to his chest. Elena twitched uncontrollably. She looked at Klaus. "Aren't you going to do what we were here for yet?" Elena sounded somewhat impatient.

That reminded Klaus, he had to give all the memories back to Stefan. Klaus let go of her and was suddenly in front of Stefan. Damon and Rebekah were ready to go at Klaus, but Elena stopped them.

"It's for a reason. You know why Rebekah," Elena said cryptically.

Comprehension swept through Rebekah, and she faltered back keeping quiet now.

"Remember everything," Klaus commanded towards Stefan, in his hypnotic English accent.

Stefan blinked, and everything must've come back then. He looked toward Rebekah with recognition finally. Elena bit her lip uncomfortably.

They hugged eachother happily.

Klaus turned back to Elena. "Happy?" he questioned sarcastically. "Yes," Elena said lowly, avoiding his gaze, and looking out the window. Klaus roughly yanked her face towards his direction, so he was facing her.

His cold calculating eyes looked over her. His grip softened, and he smirked. The fear that was previously in Elena's eyes vanished. His thumb caressed her cheek.

"We could leave Rebekah alone for a while?" Klaus offered, raising a suggestive eyebrow. Elena rolled her eyes at him, and yanked her face out of his taunting grip. Feeling to exposed underneath his gaze, she faltered back, hugging herself for comfort.

Klaus noticed her actions of fear that were caused by him most likely. His features softened, Elena was surprised by it. "You're so bipolar sometimes," Elena rasped out shakily.

"Get off the ride whenever you want," Klaus said easily smirking. Elena huffed out, "we should leave now."

Klaus beckoned her to lead them out, and she easily walked in front of him. He couldn't help but stare at her round, tight ass that she was happily flaunting in those short shorts.

Klaus felt that animalistic pull towards her that he found hard to resist.

They were out of the door in the driveway together.

Elena was ready to walk off, but Klaus quickly stopped her. Their eyes met. Elena noticed the glowing lust in the deep aqua depths.

She swallowed nervously, horrified that she was in lust for him as well.

He slammed her against the bricks. Her back roughly pushed into it, scraping at the skin.

She didn't protest. His lips slammed against hers, in wanton need. Elena moaned, replying back excitedly. Her fingers seeping into his hair.

He yanked her closer to him, causing her to grind against him. Klaus smirked. He yanked her head away, and pushed her upper half back against the wall. Clutching her throat.

Her legs dropped and she was off her feet slightly. She choked out for breath. "His scent is all over you! It's disgusting. I hope you enjoyed your night with him, because that'll be the last one forever," he whispered in her ear possessively.

"And I'm suppose to spend every night of forever with you?" she choked out. He smirked, "of course." Elena's eyes widened fearfully at his seriousness.

He bowed his head down to her neck. Sucking and gently nipping at it. Leaving a hicky for sure. Elena couldn't do anything against it now sadly.

She felt her body go against her, and respond to his rough caresses.

He bought his head back up and deviously grinned at her. "You think that you have freedom to fuck whoever you want don't you?" he questioned rhetorically. Elena gulped in reply.

"We could skip the part where we pretend that there isn't anything between us," Klaus said, letting go of her. He turned around and paced in front of her. "You're mine and no one else's. Clear?" he stopped in front of her.

She froze, she belonged to him?

"Ok," her mind spoke for her. Her brain had not comprehended well, but it seemed her mind was againt her contemplation and decided to just blurt it out.

He looked back at her, surprised by her simple answer. His mind must be playing tricks on him or something. He grabbed her wrist in a steel tight grip, that even hurt her. "What do you mean just ok?" he questioned incredulous.

"Ok. That's fine with me," she grounded out, trying to ignore the shoot of pain traveling up her arm from his tight grip.

"Please let go," she practically begged him meekly.

He saw truth in her eyes, and he felt his emotions inside of him stir. So he easily let go of her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized hoarsely. Elena felt that she couldn't be mad at him. He was just lost, and didn't know what to really do. She came forward and hugged him.

Causing him to freeze in shock. But he softened and felt himself hugging her back. His hug back surprised Elena. But she enjoyed it, warmness enfolded her. But she felt a teensy bit of fear and danger erupt inside of her.

She wanted to stay here and actually live here with her friends. But she knew it would never be excepted: The claim Klaus had put on Elena. They didn't exactly have a relationship.

But sometimes it seemed like they were in a relationship, more of a volatile masochistic one at that. Everyone saw it in them, but they never declared anything. So technically they weren't….

"Don't worry," Elena said, trying to be assuring. He saw right through it, but easily made her believe that he believed her little act. Well the assuring act. Besides that Elena wasn't acting.

Anyone could tell that. Obviously.

"What else are we going to do here?" Elena asked, awkwardly pulling herself away. For a short moment of when she had hugged him: He felt warm and human. But that feeling quickly evaporated.

He mentally cursed himself for enjoying the feeling of being a weak human. When in reality he was a strong, invincible hybrid that could kill just about any vampire, werewolf, witch, human: Everything.

"Destory this one-pony town till it rains blood," Klaus said deviously, smirking down at her. Elena felt the pleasure of danger spread through her. Causing her to smirk back: Surprisingly.

"Sounds good to me," Elena said lowly.

Elena then realized that Rebekah, Stefan, and Damon had probably heard every single word of their conversation.

Elena didn't care at the moment.

"Where will we be staying for the while?" Elena asked to many questions sometimes. But whoever she was asking, they always answered for her thankfully. Back to the question she was asking now!

"Wanna go find somewhere?" Klaus asked. Elena gaped at him and rolled her eyes. "Sure!" Elena huffed out melodramatically. He held his hand out for her. Like he usually did most of the times, just to mess with her. She thought.

She boldly stood there at his side, not taking his hand. He seemed surprised, but then she locked her fingers in between his. They walked into the woods together.

"We should get one of those old houses, like the founders houses from 1864," Elena thought out loud. Klaus looked over at her. "That's easy," Klaus said almost dismissively.

Elena grimaced, "a abandoned boarding house?" "Now, we just have to find one," Klaus confirmed where they'd try to live. "It's easy. Just have to find a single, lonely woman that would easily let a sex-god like you inside their house. Hoping to get lucky, like in the pornos they watch by themselves on Saturday nights," Elena said boldly and nonchalantly.

Klaus couldn't believe it, she was going to use him to get a free house. "Then you could kill her of course. Then just you and me," Elena finished lowly, smirking.

He likes the way she thinks. "I have truly taught you well," Klaus said happily. Elena nodded excitedly with a wicked gleam in her eye. "Yes you have," she agreed.

They walked through the woods, and eventually found a house close to the woods. "You go up first by yourself," Elena gave him a playful shove towards the door.

He went to the front door, and knocked on it. A middle-aged woman answered the door and instantly noticed Klaus. She smiled, "hi."

"Hi. I'm new here, and have no place to stay. I was wondering if I could possibly stay here, or you could direct me to the nearest motel," Klaus said in fake politeness, his American accent was perfect. Thousand years of experience.

"I'm not sure about where the motels are. But you could crash here for tonight if you want," the lady said, just like Elena predicted. "Sure," Klaus smirked. "Come in," the lady stood by and motioned Klaus in.

Klaus walked in gracefully. Elena strutted up to them, before the door closed. "Nik," Elena put on the act well. Klaus easily followed her act. "I thought I told you to go somewhere else," Klaus said lowly. "I didn't feel like it," Elena pouted.

"Fine. Would you mind if my girlfriend stays too?" Klaus asked the lady. The lady's eyes widened. "Um sure," the woman answered shakily.

The lady turned to Elena, "let me in please." The lady followed Elena's hypnotic command and invited her in.

"This is a lovely home," Elena remarked to herself.

"Thank you," the lady said from next to Elena. Elena stopped in front of the lady, keeping her eyes on her.

"Thank you for so kindly giving us your house," Elena said a sickly sweet tone. The lady stared at her puzzled. In a snap of her wrist, Elena snapped the woman's neck uncaringly.

Klaus smirked down at the corpse now on the ground, in between the two of them. "Good job," Elena complimented lowly, looking towards Klaus. He smirked, "not so bad yourself."

* * *

><p><em>Longer than normal. But hope you enjoyed. Review? :D<em>


	11. Illuminated

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**Don't be afraid of tomorrow,**_

_**Just take my hand, i'll make it feel so much better tonight**_

_(Illuminated by Hurts)_

The full moon has come again, and they're now in Mystic Falls. This is just wonderful. Klaus seems to have been acting weird.

Though Klaus had the power to change at will; he seemed to have never changed any other time except for the full moon. Elena thought it was odd, but she got a sense that the transformation was pretty painful.

Elena went downstairs and saw Klaus pacing around the parlor frantically, with Rebekah and Elijah watching him. Elena walked past him, and noticed the way he stopped and stared at her.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked genuinely worried. "No. Why would I be, it's a full moon!" he exclaimed spastically. Elena stood still, and just kept her eyes on him. "You're scary when you're nervous: Or whatever you are now," Elena said smirking slightly.

He stood there staring at her. "Just stay calm ok," Elena said, giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "If you need anything, you know you can come to me," Elena said softly, and then turned around to leave.

Klaus stared after her. "Oh he'll need you for something soon," Rebekah remarked to herself, smirking. She turned to Klaus with a smirk. Klaus ignored them and followed Elena.

They were out of earshot and in the woods: A shortcut Elena would always take throughout her life to anywhere. She was slammed against the tree from so unknown force. Who she soon realized: Was Klaus.

She growled at him threateningly; angry that he snuck up on her like that. The inner animal inside of him faltered; upset that she was angry at him. He pulled back and stared at her incredulous.

It was then her turn to stare at him incredulous. "Are you sure you're ok," Elena asked coming closer to him. The back of her hand came up to his cheek and caressed it, almost instinctively. The gesture comforted him, reassuring his fears of upsetting her.

The wolf seemed to be talking, enjoying the sensation of her being close. And nothing else from what it seems.

"It's the wolf inside isn't it?" Elena easily observed. He gulped and nodded meekly. "So you're practically submissive to me?" Elena asked suddenly, with a devious gleam in her eye.

"No," he stuck out his jaw defiantly, and lied to her. Trying his best to ignore the wolf inside, "tell the truth," she demanded fiercely. "Yes," he blurted out, following her command. Elena's eyes widened, almost victoriously from what it looked like.

"Aw. Klaus doesn't like to be submissive does he?" Elena asked lowly, pulling herself closer to him. He swallowed and nodded his head eagerly.

He seemed to be aroused from this whole situation, the evidence pressing up against her stomach. Almost demanding for her, she smirked in turn. "Don't worry, we could easily take care of that little problem," Elena said almost teasingly. But he could easily detect the promise in her voice, even through the hazy veil of submissive lust that seemed to control him now.

He was unable to utter a single word, without it sounding strangled or pleading for her. "Would you be able to handle yourself to go out with me, or no?" Elena asked him.

His nose took in her tantalizing scent. His head bowed down to her neck, nuzzling his nose against her neck. He so badly wanted to mark her as his. But that wasn't possible at the moment, with him in her control practically.

She shivered from the feeling, and squirmed against him. Almost feeling the animalistic lust as well. "Maybe," he rasped out lowly. Elena twined her fingers into his hair, and yanked him up to face her.

"If you're all over me that wouldn't be bad, but don't over-do it," Elena said, her tone warning him greatly. He nodded ok in agreement, "I'll try."

Elena huffed towards him, and held his hand as they walked towards the grill. Well this was just awesome: Elena thought to herself sarcastically. But it did feel good to be in control of a big bad hybrid. Though she knew it wouldn't last; eventually he would change and he'd be dominating, instead of submissive.

Elena easily accepted it and was ready for it to come. They got to the grill and quickly went to the bar.

"Two whiskies on the rocks please," Elena ordered hastily. The bartender was ready to say something, but Elena's warning glare quickly sent him scurrying away to get their drinks.

Klaus kissed Elena's neck contagiously, unable to stay away from her. Elena gasped, and swallowed down her moans threatening to escape. The drinks came, and Elena nodded her thanks to the bartender. "Klaus, um can you please stop sucking my neck," Elena said lowly, intertwining her fingers into his hair. He obviously heard her and easily listened.

He pulled back and smirked happily. "Drink," she practically commanded, sliding one of the drinks towards him. He took it quickly and gulped it back. It seemed to travel quickly through him and loosen him up slightly.

"Any better?" Elena asked nervously, keeping her eyes on him. He shrugged nonchalantly in reply. Elena could easily tell he wasn't, his muscles were taut and tense. Elena felt the need to try and relieve the tension for him, but she tried her best to ignore it.

"More?" Elena asked, somewhat already knowing his answer to come. "Definitely," he replied hoarsely. He seemed somewhat normal, but you could still see the animalistic lust buried deep in the emotionless aqua of his eyes.

Elena gulped and tried her best to ignore the shivers passing through her. "Drink up," Elena said quickly, handing another drink to him. He easily followed her commands and drank back the alcohol with ease.

"Is that why you bought me here? To get me drunk and under you control?" Klaus asked teasingly. Elena rolled her eyes, "well it seemed like before there was no alcohol needed for you to be under my control," Elena pointed out lowly, sipping her drink slowly.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Elena asked worriedly. "Yeah I'm fine, it'll pass eventually," Klaus said dismissively. "Whatever you say," Elena said easily dropping the subject.

They sat there in silence. Elena stood still, unable to say anything. "We should go back," Elena said out loud, breaking the silence. Klaus turned to her, remembering that she was next to him. He had gotten to lost in his thoughts, and coincidentally forgot about her quiet form next to him.

"Lead the way love," he said lowly, turning around to stand up. Elena easily stood up and walked off, knowing he was following behind her. Klaus ended up following her, and felt the wolf was silenced finally after his internal battle with it earlier.

Well it was silence for now, he knew that.

They were soon lead back to the boarding house they had taken from the woman.

They stopped in the driveway; Klaus' hand had darted out and gripped Elena's wrist in an unbreakable grasp. She gasped out in agony and looked at him with fearful wide eyes.

"Klaus," she gulped out. The wolf had suddenly darted out from its shadow and came out full force. Klaus blinked, and willed the beast back away to its cave till the full moon.

His hand had dropped its grip on Elena's wrist. Klaus opened his eyes and stared down at Elena, almost apologetic. Elena gulped: Now she was scared of this wolf inside of him, that he seemed to be having an internal battle with.

"Love-"he couldn't finish for some reason. Elena backed up slowly, and quickly darted into the house, leaving him by himself. He felt that he had screwed up big time once again.

Klaus knew very well three strikes and he was out. He used up two already, and just one more. He felt Elena was someone that he could easily be around the rest of eternity. Unlike most of his other haughty companions in the past.

Klaus begrudgingly dragged himself into the house, knowing how awkward it would now be. He walked in and saw no one was out in the parlor besides Elena. She was frozen, staring off into space.

She snapped out of her daze and stared at Klaus. Her eyes: So much like _hers_. But in a way, so different. Elena seemed to have a warm light to her eyes, all the fear and worry seemed to be forgotten when she stared at him.

The stir in him scared him suddenly. A heavy thump echoed in his head; he realized it was his undead heart beating. He was nervous? Since when did Klaus ever get nervous of anything…let alone a silly little doppelganger?

Elena darted up and stared him in the eye. "That wolf is really scary sometimes," Elena said lowly. "The wolf isn't a creature itself, it's a part of me," Klaus replied harshly, causing Elena to flinch.

He felt him flinch slightly at his own tone. "Well if you expect to have any companions, I suggest you put that part of you in check," Elena spat back smartly, glaring up at him.

He noticed the excited gleam in her eye, which meant she was ready to start an argument. It provoked him: Every single fiber of his being. Well undead, or whatever.

"I'll be sure to tell it that next time," Klaus replied sarcastically. She growled and suddenly slapped him, causing his head to dart back from the impact. She smirked victoriously, "I bet the wolf wants to come out and play now. Doesn't it?" Elena didn't know what she was doing; she just felt the need to mess around with him.

She was enjoying it immensely now.

That got the wolf to appear once again. He growled and suddenly slammed her forcefully against the far wall of the parlor. His eyes blazed amber as he sneered down at her.

Elena's face was composed into an emotionless mask. She then thought of something that would get to him. "The wolf in you is so hot," Elena rasped out huskily, leering close to him seductively. His grip softened from the remark.

The animalistic lust within his amber eyes appeared quickly. He was frozen in front of her. Elena smirked, "you didn't expect that, I bet." She was all knowing.

His grip on her throat tightened and caused her to choke out for breath. The wolf took malicious pleasure in seeing her choke. His lips suddenly slammed against hers.

He moved his lips against hers in ferocious need. Elena knew she wouldn't be able to fight against his desperate strong lips that took over dominance in the kiss. So she just stuck with trying to keep up with him.

Elena pulled away for unneeded breath. "This is going to be a very interesting night," Elena whispered lowly. "You're going to stay with me again?" Klaus asked stupidly, the wolf suddenly disappeared.

"Yes," Elena said surprisingly. Rebekah came in and ruined the moment. "Elena, sorry to interrupt but we need to get the necklace back," Rebekah said urgently. Elena stared at her in disbelief; "seriously?"

"Yes seriously!" Rebekah exclaimed snootily. Elena looked over to Klaus, "you learn to deal with it after a while." Elena huffed out and walked towards the door, when she noticed no one was following her. She turned to Rebekah, "are you coming?"

Rebekah hastily ran up to Elena, and followed her out. They had left and easily got into the house thanks to Jeremy. They got the necklace, and now Rebekah was happy and left Elena to go back home by herself.

Elena groaned to herself and walked through the woods. Which was once a safe haven for her as a child, but soon enough she realized the monsters that lurked in the shadows.

The teeth and claws that threatened to kill of the whole population of humans if they wanted to. It scared Elena immensely when Stefan opened her eyes to a different world that existed right in front of her.

She realized she was one of the nighttime nightmares that children feared. She was one of the monsters lurking in the shadows…

* * *

><p><em>Sorry about the end. I had this idea for a certain piece of poetry to write out, and I somewhat incorporated it in this for some reason. I don't really know why, but I just did. Anyway hope you enjoyed. <em>


	12. All the things she said

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**Being with you has opened my eyes.**_

_**Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?**_

_**I keep asking myself, wondering how.**_

_**I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out**_

_(All the things she said by TaTu)_

_...  
><em>

Klaus had stayed back while Elena went out for a bit to run some more errands.

As she ordered food-to-go at the grill, Elena met Stefan and Damon. "Hello," Elena greeted quickly, turning to them with a smirk. "What are you doing here?" they asked in sync with eachother.

"Getting food for tonight," Elena answered nonchalantly. "What's tonight?" Stefan asked. Elena smirked, "oh I think you know what tonight is." Their eyes widened at the revelation.

"And I'm there for him. I'll get hungry while waiting for him," Elena answered frankly. "Ever thought he might take a chunk out of you?" Damon asked, thinking he was being sly.

"Already happened honey. And look I'm still here," Elena raised her hands up victorious in a 'what now' motion.

Their eyes widened. "Are you serious?" "What does it seem like to you?" Elena asked sarcastically. They gaped at her.

"Why are you so buddy-buddy with him?" Damon demanded incredulous. "He's my mentor. Ever had one of those? After a while the bond between the two is pretty darn strong," Elena said easily.

Stefan easily understood what she meant. It reminded him of Lexi and him, except he was doing the exact opposite of what Lexi did for him. "Well warn your mentor we will kill him and he should look out," Damon said lowly, going closer to Elena.

Elena glared at him. "No. Listen, you won't kill him. Not with his brother, sister, and mentor-ee around," Elena answered brightly, smirking towards him. His eyes widened incredulous at her reply.

"I may be younger, but guess what? I'm practically as powerful as an original myself, being a pureblood Petrova and all. With that plus anger: It could make one powerful, vengeful vampire," Elena said lowly, keeping her eyes set on the two.

She felt protective of Klaus for some reason, like a normal vampire she followed her instincts.

"He's already gotten full control of you now," Stefan remarked lowly to himself. "Nope. I've bonded with him for the past couple months, and we have bond like this-" she crossed her fingers in a teasing example of what she meant. "He's protected me and saved me from death, so I might as well return the favor," Elena finished nonchalantly.

"Please, just leave us alone in peace. We won't bother you unless we need to, and then soon enough we'll leave," Elena spoke for her and Klaus both. "Ok?" she asked. They gulped and just nodded, knowing they couldn't say anything in protest against her.

She grabbed the food the cashier gave to her. "$15 please?" the cashier said. Elena leered closer to her, keeping her eyes locked with the cashier's. "It's free for me," she said lowly. The cashier blinked and suddenly smiled brightly. "You know what- never mind it's on the house for you hon," the cashier said fondly. Elena smirked, "thanks sugar," she replied sarcastically.

She grabbed the food, and shoved past the brothers. Well that was just an interesting encounter they had with the 'new' Elena.

Elena went back to the house and saw Elijah and Rebekah arguing intensely. "No! It's Klaus, he wouldn't do that! I know my brother!" Rebekah spat back fiercely. "He's very well my brother too, but the writing is literally on the wall Rebekah!" Elijah exclaimed, his cool composure gone now.

"These are pictures of nothing, created by silly people who don't know our family Elijah! Father killed mother, not Nikolaus!" Rebekah exclaimed passionately.

Elena slid past the scene and quickly went up to the Klaus' room. "They're arguing about you; you know?" she said to Klaus lowly. She then noticed him really. He was thrashing around wildly on the bed, as if he was possessed or something.

She pinned his arms back suddenly, and forced him to look at her. "What's wrong now?" Elena questioned irritably. "The wolf is killing me!" he grounded out, Elena's eyes widened in alarm, and her grip softened and she stared to back away slowly in fear.

He thrashed around more violently and flailed out of the bed. "The transition is starting early," Elena concluded in horror. She felt her eyes water and her throat close in. She gaped at him in horror.

He snarled out roughly, and he whipped his head up to stare Elena in the eye. She noticed the amber color of them now. "Run," he practically snarled out.

Elena screamed when he was ready to lunge towards her, she took off at full speed, hurtling herself down the stairs. Elena stopped and stared at Elijah and Rebekah. "Run." Elena uttered lowly, until a guttural growl echoed through the house.

"Wha-" Elena cut Elijah off. "The transformation is starting early for some reason. I don't know! Just run before he kills you!" Elena said urgently, shoving at the two.

Elena darted off in a separate direction and ran. She heard the distant echo of his footsteps, as he caught up with her. "No, please," Elena cried out loudly, landing in the woods.

She used her agility and tried her best to out-do him. It only resulted in confusing him, and angering him further.

She ran and she felt he was hot on her heels. She bit her lip in wariness, pushing herself faster. Which didn't seem to work with him. He tackled her from behind.

And she laid underneath him, facedown into the ground. "Please don't kill me Klaus. It's me Elena, remember that," Elena rasped out hopelessly. The tears fell silently, as she realized how far gone he had became in this moment.

Elena soon realized the moon was rising and that was bad. He flailed off of her, and she had time to get up. She darted up and stared at him as he went through his transformation.

He was soon a full-blown looking wolf. Elena screamed at the top of her lungs and took off as quickly as she could.

Which didn't stand against him. He tackled her once again, but this time his claws stuck into her back. A agonizing scream echoed through the woods as he dug the claws deeper into her skin.

"Please- Please don't kill me," Elena begged through her sobs.

A whimper was echoed through the silent woods, and he was suddenly off of her.

Elena darted up and saw a blurry dark silhouette she couldn't quite make out. She instantly shot off into the night, going back to the safety of the house.

She came into the house and saw Elijah and Rebekah were in there with protection. Grenades, stakes, and crossbows from what it looked like. "Seemed like the former residence here were supernatural hunters," Rebekah explained.

Elena nodded meekly, and felt a sting of pain. She grasped her bloody back and gasped in agony. Elijah noticed her instant pain, and instantly came to help her.

"He attacked me from behind," Elena said, assuming the back of her shirt was now soaked with her running blood. The wound didn't heal like it usually would.

"I'll take care of her," Rebekah said quickly coming up to them. She grasped Elena's hand and gently dragged her up the stairs to her own room.

Rebekah closed the door and turned to Elena. "Do you need help with getting the shirt off?" Rebekah asked innocently. Elena nodded her no, and grabbed the hem of her shirt.

She slowly peeled it off, ignoring the agonizing sting she felt in her back. She turned to throw her shirt to the corner of the room. Rebekah finally saw the marks on her back.

"Holy mother of god," Rebekah said incredulous, slightly fearful of the bloody tears that ran down Elena's back. She noticed the look of disgust on Rebekah's face and grimaced.

"That bad?" Elena questioned sarcastically. Rebekah got out her new phone and took a picture with it, so she could show Elena exactly. She then handed the phone to Elena. Elena looked at the screen and groaned in disgust.

"God, you're brother got me good," Elena said grimacing deeply once again. "He'd never really do that to you. You know that right? It's the animal speaking for him at the moment," Rebekah easily defended her brother.

Elena stayed quiet and agreed with Rebekah. "He's not like everyone made him out to be," Elena said lowly. Rebekah smirked, "for his siblings he's just like what people assume him to be. That's his way of loving his family. "I've known him just about his whole life, and I've never seen him treat anyone like the way he treats you," Rebekah replied, turning to get the first-aid kit.

Elena stopped and thought about her words. "What about _her_?" Elena questioned, almost sounding jealous.

Rebekah came back in. "Charlotte?" she asked casually. Elena nodded silently.

"Well he loved her. I guess. But after the original witch performed the spell to turn us into vampires, Charlotte tried to avoid him, and treated him differently. Thinking he'd actually kill her, though he wanted to really, he couldn't. His love overpowered the hunger when he was around her. Truly amazing," Rebekah said nonchalantly, looking through the first-aid kit curiously.

"That's pretty deep," Elena said sarcastically. Rebekah chuckled. "Don't worry, it's seems you're taking that spot darling," Rebekah assured jokingly. Though Elena could sense a hint of seriousness in her tone.

Elena smiled fondly, and just kept quiet. Rebekah got out the anesthetic and rubbed it against the now dried-up wounds. Elena hissed out in protest, causing Rebekah to wince. "Sorry," Rebekah apologized lowly. Elena bit her lips and winced throughout the rest of the ordeal.

Rebekah eventually cleaned up the wounds, and with Elijah's help they were able to properly dress the wounds. Elena slipped on one of Klaus' shirts, wanting to wear it for some reason.

She sat in her room boredly. Her thoughts went to Klaus…no surprise there really. Where could he be? Would he remember everything that happened? Elena doubted it, as she remembered the last time.

The constant sting in her back, reminded her of earlier events. She should be angry and scared of him, but she felt this doesn't change anything for her.

It was past midnight, when Elena gave in and just went to sleep. She knew it was no use to try and wait for him. Elena slept in oblivious peace from the outside world.

A shift in the mattress later on, caused Elena to wake up. She easily recognized the scent, and knew it was Klaus. "Did you enjoy it?" Elena asked, her back to him.

He went to caress her back, but her instant jump and hiss away from him, caused the alarm bells in his head to go off. "What happened?" Klaus asked instantly. Elena darted up out of the bed and stared at him, "nothing."

She turned to leave him alone in the room. Which didn't last long, when he darted up and followed swiftly behind her. They were finally in light, and Klaus finally saw it.

Elena's tank top showed off parts of her back, and Klaus saw the claw marks running down her whole back. "Who did that?" Klaus asked dumbfounded. Elena turned to him, "you." His eyes widened in disbelief.

"When you transformed fully, you went after me and sunk your claws into my back, then someone shot you and gave me an easy escape route," Elena explained nonchalantly.

Klaus gaped at her incredulous. He then remembered getting shot, and feeling the bullet wound. "I-" he couldn't speak. Elena turned to him, "it wasn't you, I know that." She easily understood he didn't mean it in any sort of way.

"So you're sister told me something today," Elena said with a placate smirk. "What would that be?" Klaus inquired in fiend curiosity. "She told me how much you loved _her_," Elena said. She knew she couldn't actually say _her _name around Klaus, since that was a sensitive spot for him.

He stopped and sucked in a surprised breath. "I guess so," Klaus answered nonchalantly. Elena rolled her eyes at him, "you did, no I guess, you did love her." Klaus stared at her as she spoke her conclusion all knowing.

"Thank you for informing me," Klaus replied sarcastically. "No problem," Elena shrugged nonchalantly, and smirked playfully towards him. "She also said something else," Elena said tensely. She was mentally contemplating on whether to say it or not.

He nodded his head, beckoning her to continue. "She said that you actually care, and something about me taking the Charlotte's spot in your heart….but I think she was joking, and meant nothing-" his finger ran down her lips, to get her quiet. She instantly followed his silent command and kept her eyes on him.

Those eyes: The way she stared up at him with innocence, secret seduction, and curiosity. It mentally drove him wild just to think of them. "Not quite right, but almost love," Klaus smirked, knowing that would easily get to her.

She gaped at him incredulous unable to say anything. She gulped, and suddenly darted away from him, and fled the house. Klaus furrowed his brow in confusion and irritation.

This girl was the queen of mixed-signals: Klaus thought to himself. At the moment he was to tired and deprived to really care, so he just let her go and went to bed.

Elena had freaked out from his truthful words, and fled. She had to get out, clear her head. Plus she was like seriously thirsty….


	13. Just like you

_**You thought you were standing beside me**_

_**You were only in my way**_

_**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_

_(Just like you by Three Days Grace)_

_...  
><em>

"Elena?" a familiar voice questioned Elena. She turned to see a familiar perky blonde, "Caroline." The blonde's aqua eyes widened as she realized it was actually Elena instead of Katherine.

"How are you? With the whole-" Elena cut Caroline off. "I'm fine Caroline, I've gotten through it with some help," Elena said lowly. "Are you on the animal or human?" Caroline asked. "Human. I've gladly embraced my nature," Elena said nonchalantly.

Caroline was surprised by her tone and her uncaring comment. Caroline was ready to say something, but a tens groan escaped past Elena's lips as she clutched her head.

Déjà vu hit her as she remembered the voodoo witch back in Chicago, and the way she tortured Elena happily. Elena screamed and easily composed herself, when she noticed it was Bonnie.

Bonnie had an emotionless mask across her features and she kept her light hazel eyes planted on Elena.

Elena gulped fearfully, and turned around to leave as quick as she could in panic.

"Elena!" Caroline called out, trying to stop her. But Elena wasn't listening to her, she ran off in panic for her safety.

She ran into a rock suddenly, and she almost lost her footing. She saw it was Klaus. She breathed out a sigh relief and hugged him surprisingly. He gaped down at her in surprise.

But Elena had forgotten about last night's events, and just wanted to be safe. And lately Klaus has been the only safe haven for her. "Klaus, I-" she was practically sobbing into his shirt.

Klaus moved them to a more private spot so they didn't draw so much attention. He stopped her, and gently bought her chin up so she could look him in the eye.

"What happened?" Klaus asked instinctively. "I felt the pain in my head and I saw Bonnie, and I remembered before in Chi-Chicago," she sobbed out unevenly.

Klaus easily understood; Elena's fear of witches, thinking ever witch would end up torturing her just like Gloria ruthlessly did.

"Shh, it was Bonnie she wouldn't have done that to you," Klaus tried to assure her. "Then why would she even try and give me an aneurysm?" Elena questioned, clearly upset.

"I- I don't know," Klaus replied stupidly. "I can't stay here! Everyone hates me!" Elena said quickly through her tears. Klaus stared at her incredulous.

"No. You can't give them the power to see that their judging is effecting you. You need to not care," Klaus said knowingly. Elena stared at him incredulous.

"You mean- turn-" she was unable to finish. "Yes. Turn it off so you could live easier than this," Klaus said urgently. Elena gulped and she thought of it.

Her eyes closed involuntarily, and she channeled all the emotions. They seemed to freeze over and everything was empty now. Elena opened her eyes and Klaus instantly noticed the emotionless coldness in her brown eyes.

"That's my girl," Klaus smirked. Elena smirked back at him, feeling victorious. "Now go and prove to them how much better you are to them," Klaus commanded lowly, keeping his smirk.

Elena bit her lips in fiend innocence of course, "ok."

"You better come back tonight also," Klaus added, Elena turned to him and nodded. "I'll make sure to," Elena promised huskily.

She then turned and left Klaus to his own thoughts.

He felt pride for Elena, she made him proud, and never wanted to disappointed him. Which was good, because he wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

Rebekah and Elijah had experienced the wrath of Klaus multiple times throughout their thousand years of immortality. So they could tell her some interesting stories about their experiences.

Elena had gone to the grill out of boredom, and saw Jeremy and Bonnie were together. Bonnie had instantly set her eyes on Elena when she entered. Elena gladly ignored it and sauntered to the bar.

She hopped up on the stool, and turned to the bartender. "Hey cutie," Elena smirked seductively towards him. He smiled flintily towards her. "Get me bourbon on the rocks," Elena compelled nonchalantly.

"Of course," he replied robotically, and went to get her drink. Elena felt Bonnie had come up to try and confront her. "Well, well, well the little witch bitch that tried to kill me earlier," Elena remarked bitterly, turning to Bonnie.

Bonnie seemed surprised by the expression across Elena's face. "If you didn't surprise attack me, then you would've been able to talk to the actual Elena who was still like her human self somewhat. But now isn't the best time," Elena said.

"Why did you attack me? Did you get so happy to see me that your witch mojo got it confused with anger and you tried to give me an aneurysm. Or?" Elena queried sarcastically.

"I knew you weren't the same Elena anymore," Bonnie deadpanned. "You're a fucking hypocrite. Did you know that? You said that 'oh Elena's like my sister I would die for her', now you're trying to kill me. But when Caroline turns, you learn to accept it and you never tried to kill her," Elena pointed out blandly.

She grabbed the drink that the bartender bought to her then. She turned to the bartender and smirked, "thanks sweetie." She easily gulped back a good half of the drink.

"I have a feeling you never liked me and you just wanted to be friends with me because of my popularity," Elena joked heartlessly. Bonnie glared at her, "no." "Listen I'm-" Elena cut Bonnie off.

"Don't be," Elena said shrugging her off. "I don't need a witch's sympathy," Elena said, sneering at Bonnie. She got up, but was stopped by the bartender. "You have to pay," he said protesting. Elena huffed out in annoyance, "no I don't, it's free," Elena compelled relentlessly.

He nodded dumfounded, and Elena smirked. She walked out, ignoring Bonnie who was trying to talk to her.

She walked through town square. Almost feeling like an alien among the others. She didn't care, so she just kept on walking. Until Tyler stopped her.

"Elena?" Tyler asked incredulous. She was wearing her black shirt that was ripped in the back and had the collar styled to droop from her shoulders, along with shorts, and gladiator sandals that she had gotten a couple weeks ago when her and Rebekah went shopping. "Hey Tyler," Elena greeted brightly, with a smirk.

"Where the hell have you've been?" he asked stupidly. "After the sacrifice, I turned and Klaus took me along with him, and then we decided to come back for a while," Elena said, pursing her lips.

"Wow," Tyler said stupidly. "But I think we're staying for quite a while now," Elena smirked at the thought. Tyler stared at her cautiously. "Ok, well see you around," Tyler quickly said goodbye and ran off.

Probably to tell Caroline about everything.

Elena kept on walking boredly. She gave in and just went home, knowing nothing interesting would be going on around the town. Unless she wanted felt like it.

She remembered Klaus' words: _"Destroy this one-pony town till it rains blood." _Elena smirked and tried her best to think of the worst thing possible to do to this town.

Nothing for today, but maybe at the next town event. Which would be soon, since this hell-hole liked to have too many events centering around the founders most of the time.

She went back to the boarding house, and saw Rebekah and Klaus were now arguing. "Why would you tell her to do that! That will make her suffer more in the end, because you know eventually it comes to where they technically don't turn it off, it's just an illusion to them. But eventually it'll come back on again, and she's going to hurt more," Rebekah said lowly, keeping her eyes planted on Klaus to emphasize her point.

Elena easily assumed that they were talking about her. Which they were.

Elena came in the parlor, and they finally noticed her entrance. Rebekah turned to Elena, and was suddenly in front of her, pinning her to the wall by her throat.

"Turn it back on," Rebekah practically growled out. Elena glared at her, "no." Rebekah sneered at Elena's empty reply. "Turn it on," Rebekah screamed forcefully, her eyes dilating as she focused them on Elena's dark orbs.

Elena eye's widened as Rebekah's pupils shrunk in the use of compulsion. Elena blinked instinctively, and she felt everything that had been momentarily frozen, melt and come back to life.

She felt anger at first. With Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, everyone in Mystic Falls. Her eyes roamed through the parlor, and they landed on Klaus. "You didn't compel me, I did it on my own with you urging me on," Elena stated the obvious.

Klaus was weary about her reaction. But she was calm and cool from the looks of it now. But the two original siblings had seen this happen with too many vampire when they turn it back on. First they were calm, and then they went haywire and had a breakdown basically.

"My best friend was ready to kill me," Elena remarked to herself in realization. Klaus noticed that was the one thing Elena seemed to focus on at the moment. But when he thought of it, he easily understood the hurt and anger she felt towards the young witch.

"We're staying here longer. Rebekah when school start would you like to go with me?" Elena asked brightly, turning to Rebekah. Rebekah stared at her in surprise, but easily composed herself. "Sounds good," Rebekah confirmed coolly. Elena seemed happy by it. "That is next month?" Klaus said stupidly. "So we're going to be here a while," Elena said, smirking slightly. Klaus easily figured out what she was up to. "All righty then," Klaus replied nonchalantly.

Elena soon left the originals alone. "Couldn't you have waited for a couple weeks?" Klaus asked childishly. "I could've, but I wouldn't want my- Elena to be an empty person, when she'd regret it later," Rebekah grounded out, smirking. "Your what?" Klaus queried slyly.

Rebekah groaned at him hearing her slip-up. "My friend! Ok Nik? She's my only friend now," Rebekah admitted freely.

"That's good I have my brother and sister's approval," Klaus joked. Rebekah rolled her eyes at him, "if you didn't come to town, Elijah was ready to go in for the kill. But then you came and took that chance away from him obviously," Rebekah informed nonchalantly.

"She's a Petrova Nik, every man wants them, so no surprise that he felt an attraction towards Elena like he did with the two before," Rebekah said knowingly. Klaus found her secret intellect of everything around her quite annoying sometimes.

"And look where that landed him those other times," Klaus replied smartly. Rebekah smirked, "he disappointed you for feeling something towards the Petrova's and now look at you, practically falling head over heels for the newest one," Rebekah teased.

Klaus growled warningly towards her. She took the hint and quickly shut up.

Elena had gone to the Salvatore house to confront all of them. Feeling as if they were going to come up with some stupid savior plan, to get her on the bunny-diet. She came in freely, and saw her prediction was correct.

Caroline, Tyler, Damon, Stefan, and Katherine along with Bonnie, Jeremy, and Ric. "Am I interrupting?" Elena quickly cut into their hushed conversations.

They all turned to stare at her, like they all just caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

Elena turned to Katherine, "hmm, I should probably tell Klaus about you being in town, so he can see you," she said to Katherine. Katherine's matching dark eyes widened fearfully at her threat.

"Trying to scrounge together some plan to make me like you Stefan?" Elena asked, going to Stefan first. He kept a calm emotionless mask and stayed quiet.

"More like trying to kill your little mentor," Damon answered stupidly. Everyone else turned to him and glared at him for his stupidity at spilling the beans. "I thought I told you and Stefan this earlier! If you try to kill Klaus, I will come after you and kill you," Elena said promisingly.

"Like to see you try," Damon challenged cockily. Elena smirked, and slammed him against the wall, shoving a hidden stake she had with her into his chest. A centimeter away from his heart.

Elena ripped the stake out roughly. "I don't even need that," Elena said to herself. Her hand gouged into his chest, having a full hold of his heart. She gripped it tightly, in a silent threat.

"I may be young, but don't think that I'm naïve and defenseless," Elena growled quietly in Damon's ear. "Give up the plan or else his heart will be ripped out and Klaus will find out about the plan and come after all of you," Elena said ruthlessly towards all the others.

"Ok!" Caroline answered for all of them. They all turned to her questioningly. "We can't let him die like this," Caroline said caringly. "So, is it a yes or no?" Elena persisted. "Yes. We won't go through with the plan," Bonnie answered lowly.

Elena huffed out and yanked her hand out of Damon's chest cavity, and shoved him away from her. "Good. Glad we're on the same page," Elena said easily.

She turned around and walked off, easily walking off to the foyer. "Oh and Katherine, better be ready for a visit from Klaus soon," Elena said lowly, knowing they'd hear her. Elena heard the distinct gulp coming from Katherine.

She left the boarding house victoriously, ready to report back to Klaus about the news she had found out about just now.

She went through the town center, and froze in her place. A creeping feeling spread through her suddenly, and the hunger for blood hit her full-force. She hadn't fed in the last week. Which was quite a while for a typical newborn.

By now Elena had learned she wasn't anything like a typical newborn vampire.

She darted forwards, shoving at the people that were in her way. She stopped at the edge of the woods and saw a girl that was going towards her car. "Sorry," Elena remarked to herself.

Elena darted up to the girl from behind and sunk her fangs into the side of the girl's neck. Tearing at the sensitive flesh. The girl was ready to scream for help, but Elena's dainty hand covered her mouth, muffling the protests.

Before she knew it, the blood was all gone and the girl was dead. Elena dropped the body, which landed at the top of the small slope in the woods. Elena kicked at it forcefully, which caused it to fly deeper into the woods.

She felt the insatiable hunger was tamed momentarily, but she knew she wasn't exactly full.

She went deeper into the woods, desperate to get her fill. She groaned and tried to stray her hearing for any signs of human life within close distance.

She heard it instantly. People never learnt the stupidity of being in the woods alone. She darted to the scent she had gotten. And ruthlessly attacked the human boy that was by himself.

Ignoring his screams in protest, and rided on his fear filtering through his blood to her. She was suddenly yanked away from the body. She darted up and glared at the intruder.

Stefan. She growled and shoved at him forcefully, causing him to go flying.

She grabbed hold of the boy before he could run off for help, and snapped his neck. Which silenced all of his wails of agony and protest.

She kept her eyes on Stefan. "You interrupted me," Elena said coldly. "I couldn't let you kill him," Stefan said, composing himself and coming closer to her. "Well that turned out well. Just because you interrupted I had to snap his neck to make sure he didn't go around screaming 'vampire' to the town council," Elena replied smartly, nudging her foot at the corpse that lied at her feet.

"Let me be, and don't try to turn me to be on _your _diet. I won't be like you," Elena spat out, pinning him against the tree, feeling her fangs unsheathe in a threatening manner.

Stefan gaped at her in horror. "Elena," he uttered out dejectedly. "I'm not the poor little Elena you met right after her parents died. I'm a vampire now, like you, so don't think I'm still like who I used to be," Elena whispered lowly, leering closer to him.

She yanked her hand back from his throat and glared at him. She turned around and strutted off. "You can take care of the bodies I bet. Since you and Damon have been doing that for me since I've been here," Elena turned to look at Stefan over her shoulder. She smirked knowingly towards him.

She turned back around and left Stefan alone with the corpse.


	14. Away from me

_**I've woken now to find myself,**_

_**in the shadows of all I have created.**_

_**I'm longing to be lost in you.**_

_**(away from this place I have made)**_

_**Won't you take me away from me?**_

_(Away from me by Evanescence)_

_...  
><em>

"Klaus," Elena called out when she got back to the house. In a blink of an eye he was in front of her. "Yes?" he asked, smirking.

"You better be lucky I saved your ass from having them try to kill you," Elena informed nonchalantly. Klaus was surprised by her nonchalance to inform him about his possible demise.

"Explain," Klaus demanded quickly. "The gang, you know those ones were planning on trying to kill you. Thinking that they'd be able to get me to eat bunnies or something if you were dead. But I told them that I would gladly kill them if they tried anything, and I think they got the message pretty clearly when I almost ripped Damon's heart out," Elena explained nonchalantly.

Klaus was surprised. "You defended me?" she had gone against all of her family just to protect him. Elena realized what he meant, she gulped and nodded. Unable to trust her voice to speak for her.

She held her eyes with his, and he easily knew her answer. After these months of being around eachother, they had developed a bond. Unlike anything ever before that Klaus had experience throughout his whole existence.

Elena felt the same, but what could she say? She had only been alive for a measly 17 years: Almost 18 years, she noted to herself. But her biological aging was gone now.

She accepted that easily now. "So you're welcome," Elena broke the tension-filled silence. Elena offered a small smile, and then turned to leave up to her room. Klaus seemed to be unable to speak before, since he was to lost in his thoughts.

Elena had left the room, unable to handle the intensity of his blank aqua orbs set on her during the silence.

As soon as Elena slammed the door of her room shut, it flew open as Rebekah entered. "Well, well there you are," Rebekah said brightly, with a grin across her features.

Elena couldn't help but smile, "here I am."

"Where were you?" Rebekah asked nosily, bouncing on the bed as she sat in front of Elena like a little child wanting to hear a story.

Elena giggled slightly, "saving your brother from a possible demise." Rebekah's eyes widened from her words. "What?" Rebekah demanded confused.

"You know my family and everything; well they were planning to try and kill Klaus so they could get me on to eating bunnies and I overheard them and easily threatened them, if they tried to kill Klaus, then I would kill them," Elena explained, with a simple shrug.

Rebekah's blue eyes widened. "You threatened your whole family just so my brother wouldn't die?" Rebekah asked slowly in disbelief. Elena's eyes widened, she knew that she would think the same thing Klaus thought.

Elena groaned, she didn't even know why she did it. She was just clearly angry at them for trying to change her into something else to be what they wanted her to be. So she made a statement to them.

"I did," Elena breathed out bravely. A slow smile crept up on Rebekah's face. She definitely could tell Elena was in love with her brother. But she wouldn't say that out loud, knowing it would upset Elena.

So she just decided to keep it to herself, for now at least.

Rebekah's eyes met with Elena's. "Please don't say it!" Elena exclaimed, clearly in denial of her own feelings from what it looked like.

"Ok," Rebekah replied quietly. She turned around and left her alone in the room.

Elena sat still and silent in the middle of the large king-sized bed. Her eyes traveled down to the ring she had on her finger. An original heirloom from Charlotte Petrova.

Elena wondered if Katherine ever knew about the ring that was her. Though Charlotte probably had plenty of other jewels that were sacred the Petrova blood. But there was something about this ring that made it special.

Elena took off the ring in a momentary daze, wanting to closely inspect it. But the singe of her skin caused her to quickly slip the ring back on. "Shit," Elena hissed out lowly to herself.

She darted up and quickly went to the grand curtains and swept them shut.

When she turned around to go back to the bed, Klaus was there.

"Holy shit! Don't do that!" Elena exclaimed, clearly surprised by his sudden appearance.

He smirked. "Sorry."

Elena rolled her eyes at him. "Oh I have something else to tell you," Elena suddenly remembered something she meant to tell him earlier. "Which would be?" Klaus queried, coming closer to her.

He stopped right behind her, so her back was pressed firmly against his chest. The contact caused Elena to shiver slightly.

"Katherine. She's back and was there trying to help them with the plan," Elena said through her clenched teeth. Klaus stopped, "I guess I'll have to deal with her."

Elena turned around to face him worriedly. "You're not going to kill her are you?" Elena asked lowly. Klaus features were now hardened into a cold emotionless mask. "Why not? She's been a bother for 500 something years practically, why not end her misery now?" Klaus questioned rhetorically.

Elena frowned at him. "And she's disappointed me too many times. Now if Elijah and Rebekah didn't tell you, I don't like to be disappointed," Klaus explained in a deathly calm voice.

Elena swallowed unable to gain her pride and courage to scold him and tell him how wrong it was and that he shouldn't do it. But she couldn't, not under his icy hypnotizing gaze.

She tried to compose herself and she looked up, letting her warm dark eyes meet his icy pale ones. "Ok," she deadpanned.

He smirked at her easily giving into him. Elena stuck her chin out defiantly and turned her head away from him.

His fingers suddenly came up to her cheek, gently curling against it, and bringing her gaze to face him. "You're not upset or anything are you?" Klaus asked childishly frowning towards her.

She rolled her eyes at him, "no."

"Are you sure?" he asked not convinced. Elena ripped herself away from his grasp, and turned her back to him to pace around the room frantically.

Klaus was surprised by her spastic movements, but yet in a way they were still graceful and not clumsy like it would've been if she was still human.

He kept her eyes on her, easily following each of her movements.

"God! What is wrong with you?" Klaus asked irritably, stopping her in her paces suddenly. She visibly jumped from his sudden appearance, as if she was actually still human.

"I-I…" she stuttered out absently, suddenly unable to speak correctly. "Spit it out already," Klaus demanded urgently, gripping her biceps in emphasis. She whimpered from the grand pressure in her arms from him.

"I'm falling in love with you! Which is horrible, since I know you'd never love me back and I'm just dreaming," Elena yelled back in reply. Her eyes watered as she spoke, and soon enough the tears rolled down her cheeks.

Klaus froze, his hands sliding down from her arms. Letting her free from his grip. He gaped at her and backed away slowly.

His mind was starting to blur, he was now thinking of Charlotte. Charlotte and Elena were now blurring into one in his eyes, he was to confused. It was obvious, he loved Charlotte before.

But now something changed, he had pledged his undying love to her. But now he was sadly breaking the pledge, to her doppelganger.

Elena put her hand over her mouth, to try and muffle the words that were threatening to be released on him.

"There I said it! Go ahead and compel me, kill me do whatever! But let me tell you this Klaus. I have fallen for you, and I would do anything for you! I don't know why, but I would, in an undead heartbeat, but I know you pledged yourself to Charlotte, and I'm just sticking with a lost cause-" his closeness suddenly caused her to shut up.

Klaus gaped at her. He found himself unable to say the words she wanted to hear. Elena gulped, knowing that she just made a fool of herself in front of the most feared vampire-hybrid person.

Elena dropped her head and quickly made her escape, unable to handle the humiliation that would hit her soon.

His eyes followed her movements, until she was completely out of sight. Klaus groaned and he felt that this was now his 3rd strike. He was officially out of the game.

Rebekah had accidentally bumped into Elena. She quickly noticed the tears in her eyes. She gaped at her, "you told him, didn't you?" Elena sniffled and nodded silently.

"Oh Elena-" Elena cut her off. "I'm fine, I just needed to tell him, he may not love me back, but I'm still not leaving his side." Rebekah felt immense pity and sadness for Elena.

As if Elena read her mind. "Don't feel bad for me or anything. I've had that too much through my whole life," Elena said quickly. Klaus was currently listening from upstairs.

He felt so horrible, he wanted to go down there, and tell her that he loved her back. But he couldn't will himself to go through with it. So he just stood there in his regret, listening to the conflicted newborn sob to his little sister.

Rebekah was ready to say something like 'sorry'. But Elena wouldn't hear it. "Shut up, I'm fine! I don't need you to feel sorry for me!" Elena screamed passionately.

She darted up and left the house in a flash. Rebekah was surprised by her outburst. But she could understand the reason behind it. Normally she would have gone after Elena and demanded her to grow up, or something like that. But Rebekah felt she could somehow relate, so she just let Elena go for now.

Elena fled in anger and sadness mostly.

She stopped in the woods, and felt sobs rack through her. Her knees wobbled unevenly and she fell to the ground. She sobbed out freely, burying her face in her hands.

She got up and continued walking, feeling the fury hit her. She growled and suddenly punched a tree that was close by. Elena backed away suddenly when she saw the tree topple over with a baritone thump as it pummeled to the ground.

She looked down at herself, as she registered what she did. She just knocked that whole tree over by herself.

She shook away the shock and kept walking, soon enough she was out in public and around people. Human.

She growled and suddenly yanked back one of them to a secluded spot, that no one paid attention to. She sunk her fangs into the stranger's neck ruthlessly.

The stranger just silently screamed and nothing else. She drained the body and threw it out of the way into the secluded part of the woods she was in front of.

She walked off further, knowing no one would be paying attention to her.

She kept strutting and shoving through people angrily. One person bumped into her, she growled and suddenly pinned them to the tree. She glared at them angrily. The teenage girl stared at Elena with wide innocent eyes. "Be quiet," Elena suddenly compelled. The girl was ready to say something, but her mouth closed in silence.

Elena leant forward and bit into the girl's neck, slowly savoring the taste. But turns out her blood was tainted with booze, pot, and god knows what else. It was disgusting. She yanked her head up, and spat out the blood in disgust.

She snapped the girl's neck without another thought. She dragged the limp corpse a little ways away from the public, and dropped it.

Elena continued to strut through, and she realized blood was smeared across her face.

She was to far gone to care by now sadly. Elena remembered everything hit her full force. Guilt, pain, suffering, pleasure, anger, jealousy. All the emotions she ever felt in her life hit her.

She gasped out, her breathing suddenly labored and unfocused. The most heaviest emotion that surrounded her heart was love. A lot of love, for everything.

But the fine line between love and hate started to blue in Elena's eyes. She didn't know what was right and what was wrong. The revelation hit her, and she couldn't take it.

Elena felt the woods would only be the safe haven for her at the moment. She fisted her hair in frustration. She screamed out the loudest she could, not caring anyone would hear her.

She kept walking, the tears fell on their own accord. She found herself in front of the boarding house. The one Her, Rebekah, Elijah, and Klaus had took.

She felt her heart clench, she was scared to go back there. Afraid to face humiliation. She suddenly froze when she heard Klaus and Rebekah. "Nik, we promised we'd stick together as one always and forever! You're my brother and I want you to be genuinely happy, and I know she makes you happy," Rebekah said.

She could meekly think of their expressions as they stood there talking.

"So, just tell her and get it over with," Rebekah added lowly. Elena gasped out, feeling something unbelievable. Her earlier revelation had opened a whole dam of emotions that were bottled up inside of her.

She wish she hadn't, but she knew this moment had to come eventually. Elena stopped when there was distinct gasp echoing from the inside. She darted inside and saw the scene.

Klaus had angrily daggered Rebekah. She gaped down at Rebekah's gray rotten corpse. She felt more tears escape her.

"I didn't know you were going to do it so soon!" Elena screamed at Klaus. She looked up at Klaus, all he could see across her face was broken. She was clearly broken, and wanted Rebekah to be there.

"Kill Elijah now why don't you?" Elena questioned rhetorically. Klaus stopped her weak punches towards him, grasping her wrists in his unbreakable grasp.

She gasped at him, and the tears fell as she kept her eyes planted on him. Through her hazy anger and sadness, Elena couldn't help but feel something stir in her.

He was so handsome in an aristocratic style. He made any girl weak in the knees. It seemed to happen to Elena more then most girls, since she spent most of her time with him.

"I should want to kill you after everything, but I just can't, you make it to hard to," Elena said lowly, keeping her eyes locked with his cool icy ones. Klaus so badly wanted to say something just as endearing towards her. But he couldn't, he had lived a long life of malice and pride, nothing but a detached psycho vampire. But now everything had changed with Elena in the picture.

But he felt his pride over-ride his emotions. "You're stupid for that then," Klaus said coolly, dropping his grip and turning his back on her.

"Fuck you too!" Elena screamed angrily from behind him. He turned around and smirked to her. "You'll be the one with that job soon," Klaus said slyly. Elena glared at the back of his head, so badly wanting to do something to cause him suffering.

She turned to Rebekah and forcefully yanked the dagger out. "You're not going to be comatose for another 90 years hun," Elena remarked lowly.

Elena turned back, but stopped before going upstairs. She couldn't go to her room, she had came to share a room with Klaus. Now she didn't want to face him at all.

Elena groaned, her life was just horrible at the moment. So confusing and frustrating.

What would she do now? The library seemed like a good escape for now. Though this originally wasn't her house, so she wouldn't exactly know what kind of books the lonely woman that lodged her before would have.

It disgusted her to think of the possibilities. Elena groaned, maybe she should clean herself up first.

She slipped inside the room silently. Seeing Klaus had his back to her. She went around and grabbed random pairs of clothes that she could find. "You know you don't have to be so secret jumping around like you don't want me to notice you," Klaus suddenly said, his eyes moving from outside the window to look at her.

Elena froze, "yes I do." "No you don't," Klaus argued back. Elena glared at him, and just went to grabbing her clothes. She stopped when she felt him close to her.

She slowly lifted herself up to look at him questioningly. "Listen I know I can't tell you what you want and make it better for you, and I-" Elena couldn't help it anymore.

She dropped her clothes and suddenly yanked his head down to her level. She kissed him savagely, the feeling was unbelievable and addictive. Klaus brushed his fingers across her cheek bones, almost seeming adoring.

Elena wrapped her arms around his neck languidly, trying to bring him closer. Which seemed impossible with their close proximity already.

Their lips meshed together, and Klaus' tongue prodded at her lips. She opened them instinctively. His blunt human teeth nipped at her bottom lip. Elena moaned from the motion in pure excitement.

Her tongue then came out to play, She nipped at his tongue, feeling her canines start to elongate. Her canine brushed gently across his tongue, which caused a bead of blood to sprout from beneath the surface.

Elena licked it up, her tongue gently caressing against Klaus'. Klaus backed Elena onto the king-sized bed. Elena kept one of her hands on his shoulder, she suddenly pulled away. Her breath came out in ragged pants.

"Just say it please," Elena begged breathily.

Klaus leant in closer and kissed her lips softly. "I love you," he whispered against her lips. Elena smiled happily, leaning up to deepen the kiss. The bliss set in for Elena.

Her hands traveled down his chest, dipping her hands underneath his shirt. Klaus visibly shivered underneath her touch. Elena smirked at his reaction. Finally everything had been revealed and everything could be free and so much better for everyone.


	15. Between two points

_**We've got forever,**_

_**slipping through our hands.**_

_**We've got more time,**_

_**to never understand.**_

_(Between two points by The glitch mob)_

_...  
><em>

School was starting soon, and Rebekah was actually excited. While Elena was not to excited, having to deal with them all around her for 6 and a half hours of the day practically.

"Blood bag?" Rebekah offered, snapping Elena out of her thoughts. First day of school. Yipee!

Elena yanked the blood bag out of her hand and easily gulped it down. Klaus then graced the two with his presence. Rebekah noticed the way Elena went visibly taut and licked her lips, keeping her eyes on Klaus.

For the past month Rebekah had to begrudgingly listen to them go at it continuously like rabbits or something. Klaus turned to Elena and smirked.

"I'm going to make some finishing touches to my outfit," Rebekah said quickly, leaving the two alone. Klaus was suddenly in front of Elena, gripping her throat.

She gasped, but didn't waver away fearfully from him. His lips were suddenly on hers savagely. Elena moaned and tried her best to respond back just as savage.

His tongue dove into her mouth, exploring every crevice of it in wanton. Elena moaned: His hand dropped from her throat and he tangled his fingers into her hair.

He gently pushed her back against the counter. Elena moaned, keeping her arms locked around his neck. Elena pulled away and stared up at him. "I remember only a like 8 months ago, I thought you were my worst nightmare that came true," Elena whispered lowly, more to herself. Klaus kept his composure, unable to say anything. "When I met you face to face, I thought "wow he's so handsome, but my demise." Then when I turned, everything changed," Elena said, bringing herself to sit up.

He now stood in between her legs, in a comfortable position. "What about now?" he asked slyly. "I'm not sure. I mean I'm crazy about, like I love you. But you're a rollercoaster, and sometimes hard to keep up with. But now I think you're pretty cool, and better than I assumed before," Elena explained nonchalantly.

She added a small smile at the end. Klaus was ready to say something, but Rebekah came in. "Ok, enough sucking face or whatever! We have to go to school," Rebekah told Elena, coming back into the kitchen.

She yanked Elena off the counter and practically dragged Elena out. She looked at Klaus and smiled apologetically. She grabbed her bag, and followed Rebekah out.

As they drove to school, Rebekah decided to roast Elena with questions. "I swear you and my brother are so cute!" Rebekah remarked happily. Elena gaped at Rebekah incredulous. "Wow," she was at a lost for words. Rebekah peeked over at Elena and giggled.

"You guys have this dark appeal, like you fit well. But you guys are both volatile and unpredictable, and to most that makes a couple look sexy together," Rebekah remarked honestly. Elena thought about it, and couldn't help but agree herself.

They got to the school, and Elena felt a sense of familiarity. But yet a sense of foreignness. Last time she was here, she was human. Now she was a vampire and with the world's most feared vampire.

So many things changed in the short period of time, it made Elena's head spin slightly from just thinking about it all. "You ready?" Rebekah asked. Elena turned to her, " think I should be asking you that." Rebekah snorted.

"Yes Rebekah I am ready. Are you?" Elena countered. "Definitely," Rebekah nodded.

"Is there a cheerleading squad here?" Rebekah asked curiously, as she looked around. "Yup," Elena answered shortly.

"We should try out!" Rebekah suddenly thought. Elena huffed out; "oh please Elena!" "Ok," Elena felt her unable to say no.

"Now let's get to class," Elena said, grabbing Rebekah's wrist and leading the way. Rebekah felt a new found excitement. She now got to be a high-schooler.

It was so cool, and seemed so cool. Most girl looked like prostitutes, which didn't surprise Rebekah and Elena both.

The two got to homeroom quickly, seeing the classroom was starting to pile up. "Elena sit next to me!" Rebekah said excitedly. Elena smiled at her childish innocence. Everything seemed so new to Rebekah, and she was just learning how everything worked this day-and-age. But so far she was doing pretty good at adjusting.

Elena sat in the seat next to Rebekah, which was in the first row in front of the class.

Elena got her stuff settled, and she noticed practically all the gang that was in school, was in the class now. Elena easily ignored their tense stares that were burning a hole in her back.

The bell rang, and Elena finally got to irritated to handle their staring. She whipped her head around and glared at them. "Take a picture it'll last longer!" she spat out irritably.

She whipped back around and folded her arms across her chest angrily.

The class started and Alaric kept talking on and on about history. Elena laid her head on the desk, and felt herself become sleepy. She yawned freely, and fluttered her eyes. She tried to stay awake but she felt it was unbelievably hard.

She let the hard weight of trying to stay awake float off, and she fell into unconsciousness.

Everything was black, and peaceful. A woman suddenly popped up. Elena's inner conscious jumped from the sudden appearance.

"_Who are you?" _

"_I'm the original witch," she deadpanned. Elena's eyes widened from her calmness. _

"_Aren't you suppose to be dead? I mean no offense, but seriously." _

_She smiled slightly at Elena. "I am on the other side, and I'm just visiting your dream, knowing you are the one who has stolen my son's heart." Elena's eyes widened, "your son?" _

"_Nikolaus." The mom kept her cool calm façade. "You were his mother and you set the curse on him?" Elena demanded incredulous. "I had to do it," she replied wryly. _

"_I remember Charlotte, she was a lovely girl. But seemingly to self-righteous at times." Elena hissed out to the lady in protest. "I seriously do not want to hear about sweet Charlotte," Elena said venomously. _

_The witch seemed unfazed by Elena's venomous remark. "I must warn you, you surviving messed with the balance of nature, and some bad things should be happening soon," she warned. "I bet somehow with your family being the original vampires, you had to use some of your witchcraft to get them to change. And I think back then that screwed up the balance of earth into a more screwed up world," Elena said intuitively. _

_The witch was clearly surprised by Elena inferring everything correctly. "So unless you're malicious and don't want your son to have happiness and you want to screw with the world from your other side thing, then I highly doubt anything will happen," Elena said nonchalantly. _

"_He's not suppose to be this, it wasn't meant to be!" she urged. "Then why did you fuck a local werewolf and get pregnant?" Elena questioned erratically. _

_A stinging pain traveled through Elena's head. She hissed, "Ow, ow I'm sorry!" Elena quickly apologized. _

_The pain disappeared in a blink. Elena bought her head up to look up at the woman. "Your son is finally happy, he has everything he wants. Before he felt like nothing in your family, now he's something. So just let him be happy please," Elena explained lowly. _

_The witch's eyes visibly softened by her words. "Tell all of my children that I wish them well, and I love them," she remarked lowly. _

_Everything then started to fade slowly. _

_A bell sounded off in her head. _

Elena gasped awake and saw the class was over now. She gulped and looked around crazily. Her eyes landed on Rebekah who was right next to her. "Are you ok?" Rebekah asked worriedly.

Elena nodded, wavering slightly. "Let's go, the cheerleading team will be practicing during gym," Rebekah said, grabbing Elena's hand, and dragging her out of the class.

They got changed and out to the field. Everyone in the gym period was out there. Football practicing on one half of the field. Cheerleaders on the other half.

"Elena, are you sure you're ok?" Rebekah asked, now unconvinced by her earlier reassurance. Elena stopped and looked at Rebekah, "no." "What's wrong?" she demanded quickly.

"You know in that little sleep I had in homeroom?" Elena questioned involuntarily. Rebekah nodded beckoning her to continue. "I kinda talked to your mom," Elena said lowly.

Rebekah stopped and stared at her with wide eyes. "You know?" Rebekah questioned incredulous.

Elena nodded. "She talked to me, she was going to say that me surviving the sacrifice goes against the balance of earth. But then I told her not to interfere with Klaus, and I told her to let him be, and just don't try anything from the other side. She actually listened, and she wanted me to tell you, Elijah, and Klaus: That she loves you and wishes you nothing but happiness," Elena trailed off lowly.

Rebekah's eyes were now the size of saucers. She darted forward and hugged Elena. "Thank you! You made everything better ever since you came in Klaus' life," Rebekah said thankfully.

Elena was caught off guard, but easily accepted her hug. "No problem Rebekah," Elena said nonchalantly.

Rebekah pulled back and smiled.

Rebekah had easily showed off her skills, and made the team in an instant. Elena jogged her memory for all the moves she learned in gymnastics. She started off, and she was easily tumbling through the air, and soon stopped in the splits she did.

Everyone applauded her excitedly. Most from earlier years were excited to have Elena back on the team.

Rebekah talked with the girls, while Elena just stood there.

She looked and saw Caroline staring jealously towards Rebekah, and to Elena a little bit.

Tyler and Stefan seemed to be staring at both Elena and Rebekah. "We got plenty of stares," Elena remarked as Rebekah and her moved on to the next classes they had.

Rebekah smirked at the statement, "that's good."

They continued on with their day, and soon enough it was over. Everyone in the school could tell Caroline and Bonnie had been replaced by Rebekah, with how Rebekah and Elena hung with eachother every moment of the day.

Elena knew it was true. Bonnie and Caroline were now against her, and Rebekah wasn't.

They left and got back to the house quicker than normal. Elena was sorta anxious to see Klaus.

Not for that! She wanted to tell him about her little dream she had.

Klaus was in the room, reading over some big book he had. Elena rested her head on his shoulder. "Well hello to you too love," Klaus remarked teasingly.

She looked over to him and gave him a tired smile. "Hi," she said in a small childish tone. "How was school," Elena had gone to sit in his lap. "Fine, Rebekah and I made the cheerleading team," Klaus smirked at the words, "and I had this dream, in homeroom," Elena finished meekly.

He was now curious. "Tell me," he practically commanded. She looked over at him, and then took a deep stuttering breath.

"In the dream: I talked to your mom-" Elena gauged his reaction slowly, afraid to go on. His composure shattered a smidge, but he nodded tensely, beckoning her to continue.

"She told me, my survival of the sacrifice messed with the balance of things. It almost seemed like everything would go against you, but I told her that wouldn't happen unless she had something to do with it from the other side. Then I told her to let you be, because before you felt like nothing and now you feel like something, and you're actually happy. And she did, she told me to tell you that she loves you and wishes nothing but the best for you," Elena explained slowly.

His composure seemed to completely break, the last words caused a look of regret to pass through his features. He seemed emotional, and Elena wasn't surprised by it.

"Klaus-" she gently shifted in her spot so they were now face to face. He wrapped his arms comfortably around her waist. "She loved you, and didn't want this so she did what she did for a reason. Now I know you probably don't think that, but she did," Elena trailed off.

"Your sister and brother both love you, and I love you," she leant forward and kissed him gently. "Now just move on, your mother has forgiven you for all that you have done," she said lowly. His eyes were on her in surprise and just so many emotions molded together.

Elena smiled shortly to him, and rested her head in the crook of his neck.


	16. All about us

_**They don't know, they can't see.**_

_**Who we are, fear is the enemy.**_

_**Hold on tight, hold on to me.**_

_**'Cause tonight, it's all about us.**_

_(All about us by TaTu)_

_...  
><em>

"They have awakened Mikael," Tyler easily complied to Rebekah's demand. Elena's eyes widened, and she looked over to Rebekah. Pure fear was etched on her features. Something Elena never seen before.

"Thank you, now go away!" Rebekah said sharply, shoving Tyler away. Elena looked over to Rebekah questioningly, "who's Mikael?" Rebekah was silent, she just yanked Elena away by her wrist and dragged her back to the car.

"Mikael is our father, that is set on killing Klaus," Rebekah deadpanned as they got in the car.

"They're going to do it at homecoming for sure," Rebekah murmured to herself. Elena was still dumfounded. "Scratch that, Mikael is my father," Rebekah corrected herself.

Elena's eyes widened as she realized what it meant. Mikael wanted to get rid of Klaus since their mom cheated on him and he was the outcome of her transgressions.

"We have to tell him," Elena stated the obvious. They sped home, and were there soon enough. Elena darted into the house, and up to her room. Knowing Klaus was in there.

His eyes instantly darted up when she entered. He saw the look on her face and knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" Klaus demanded gruffly. "Mikael had been awakened by _them_," Rebekah said coming into the room. Elena gulped as she saw Klaus' calm façade break from the revelation.

"They're still trying to kill me I see," Klaus said, gathering his composure. "When are they going to attack?" Klaus asked carelessly. "Homecoming," Elena spoke up.

He kept an emotionless mask up. "Well we should be ready for it when it comes," Klaus said keeping his eyes on Elena. She nodded silently in agreement.

"You knew the vampire hunter, what should we have to take them down?" Klaus asked Elena instantly. "Vervain darts and vervain grenades, along with a few other things," Elena revealed nonchalantly.

"Where would we get all of that?" Rebekah asked the two. "We can go to my family's lake house, they had a whole secret room of vampire hunting stuff," Elena said, remembering the time her and Stefan went down there.

Klaus seemed glad. "We can go there after you guys get the proper attire for us to go," Klaus practically commanded.

Rebekah whipped around and left the room, leaving Klaus and Elena alone.

Klaus was right in front of Elena suddenly. She looked up at him unfazed. "Are you ok?" Elena asked almost worriedly. He swallowed and nodded unevenly.

Elena leant forward and kissed him calmingly. His tension went down a couple notches when she kissed him.

"We got this ok. You know I will do everything I can to protect you from not getting killed, even if it means going against all of them," Elena said lowly. Klaus held her stare and felt pure amazement and admiration towards this young vampire.

He had truly underestimated her when this all began. "You have us, and the element of surprise on your side, and we will permanently get rid of Mikael so you can live your life," Elena said promisingly.

Klaus felt something inside of him stir to life, and he remembered all that Mikael had done, and all he had was vengeance on his mind.

Elena snapped him out of his thoughts. "Is there a witch that you know? Because I need to talk to one of them to help this plan succeed," Elena asked. "Yes, but why?" Klaus asked nosily.

"I want to see if there is a spell where it can make it seem like I'm human to Mikael, and be able to surprise him. Because he'd probably try to use me against you," Elena said smartly.

Klaus was amazed by her smartness, and how she was able to predict stuff so easily.

"Now I'm not sure that'll happen, but we have to do it just incase. But if it comes to that and he tries to use me against you, so he could kill you. Don't give in, let him do whatever it is, I'll survive," Elena said lowly.

Klaus nodded in understanding. "Good, now could you call the witch?" Elena asked softly. "Ok," he deadpanned, turning around to leave.

Elena took a deep, heady breath. This was going to get messy, on either ends really.

But Elena knew this had to be done. She warned them about the consequences, and they doubted her. So now she had to prove it to them.

Klaus soon came back and told her about the witch that lived in Grove hill, would be here soon.

"Did you tell her about the spell?" Elena asked. "Yes, she said there was one and she'd be able to perform it," Klaus replied easily.

"Then after that we can go shopping," Elena added in, trying to brighten the mood. "You and Rebekah can go together, I have some other errands to run before the events," Klaus said. Elena frowned, "why?"

"I just have to, it goes along with the plan. Don't worry, I'll be there when you come, so I'll be your date," Klaus said lowly, coming forward, and smirking down at her.

She gulped and felt she was hypnotized by those eyes. He tipped her chin back, and kissed her. All of Elena's arguments against him were swallowed, when his lips touched hers.

She kissed him back slowly, feeling herself starting to get worked into a frenzy. She whimpered dejectedly when he pulled away. He smirked at her reaction.

"Don't worry, we'll have time after this plan succeeds," he said lowly. Elena smirked along with him and nodded in agreement.

"I think the witch is here," Klaus said lowly, hearing the slam of a car door out front.

Elena nodded and followed him downstairs into the parlor. Where Elijah and Rebekah stood. Rebekah tried her best to offer her a small smile. Elijah nodded gravely towards her. Elena could tell none of them were happy about daddy's awakening.

Elena inwardly laughed bitterly at her own stupid joke.

She then saw a red-head come into the room. She had springy curls, that fell down her back to her waist. Then there were her gleaming green eyes. Elena kept quiet. "Klaus," the girl greeted quietly, with a prominent Italian accent.

"Nice to see you again Luxuria," he smirked. "It's Lux," she practically growled out, balling her fist that was down at her side.

Klaus groaned, "ok, ok Lux!" She smiled victoriously and relaxed her fist. She turned to the other and instantly noticed Elena. "You must be Elena," she remarked excitedly.

She came to stand in front of Elena and looked over her. "You'll have to come with me, so we can perform the spell," she said nonchalantly. She turned to walk into the other room, and Elena quickly followed her.

She set up all the things she needed, and Elena sat right across from Lux. She grabbed her hands, and started chanting.

The candles lit on their own by her power. Elena gasped out when she felt a gut-wrenching feeling hit her. It spread through her like wild-fire and she felt herself start to shiver uncontrollably.

The pain inside of her became unbearable and her super-senses seemed to dull. She screamed, unable to handle it.

Lux's hands left from Elena's grasp, and Elena's eyes darted open. Everything seemed blurry like she had just woken up. Her vision adjusted quickly

"The mask of her vampire senses will wear off at midnight," Lux told Klaus and Rebekah both. They nodded in understanding. "Her heart is beating in a human way, but her senses are still the same her heart rate just changed. But it will wear off by midnight," Lux explained deeply.

Elena nodded grateful, she didn't have the human senses, because that wasn't needed in this situation.

"I'm going now, but call me if you need anything else," she said, turning around to leave quickly. Elena turned to Klaus and smiled wryly.

He was suddenly in front of her, and his lips were on hers excitedly. Elena replied back with equal ferocity. Rebekah and Elijah both cleared their throats.

Elena pulled away and stared at him, almost in embarrassment. She smiled happily. "Ready to go shopping Bex?" Elena asked brightly, turning to Rebekah.

She nodded her head excitedly, "let's go." Her and Elena quickly left to the stores. They went through the dresses slowly, "we probably could've just picked a random dress out of our clothes." Rebekah smiled at Elena. "There's never enough clothes a girl could have," Rebekah informed. Elena giggled at her slightly and rolled her eyes at her antics.

The eventually found their dresses. Rebekah had a strapless red silk dress that stopped at mid-thigh. Elena had gotten a simple blue-silk dress with thick straps and a v-neck.

"We're good," Rebekah confirmed happily. They got back home, and got themselves together. Elena curled her hair and pulled half of it up. Her hair looked good: Rebekah told her.

Rebekah had her hair curled and make-up all ready. "You look gorgeous!" Rebekah said, hugging Elena. Elena smiled, "no, you look way better." They smiled and heard someone come in the room.

They turned to see Klaus standing there. He wolf-whistled towards Elena teasingly. Klaus was dressed in the tux and everything. He looked amazing: Elena thought to herself.

He came to her and hugged her gently to his chest. She smiled, "you ready?" "Yup, the gym was flooded, so it'll be at the Lockwoods," Klaus said nonchalantly. "And you had nothing to do with it?" Elena raised an eyebrow. "I had something to do with it," Klaus smirked jokingly.

Elena huffed and rolled her eyes at him. "What am I going to do with you?" Elena questioned rhetorically. "Love me," Klaus said lowly, keeping his smirk. "Well I can do that perfectly," Elena smiled up at him.

Rebekah had awkwardly stood there and watched the scene. They were interesting: Rebekah had to admit that to herself.

"Ok, break it up. We have to get everything together, so we'll be ready for them," Rebekah cut in irritably.

Elena turned to Rebekah and smiled apologetically. "Ok, I can hide the vervain grenades in my over-coat, which I'll be wearing the whole time," Elena offered.

"Ok," they agreed. "Rebekah make sure to stay close around us, just incase, and Elijah too," Elena said, knowing he would be there for his brother. Hopefully at least. "He'll meet us there," Rebekah confirmed quickly.

"Whoever it is that tries to kill Klaus with the stake made of white ash, will be taken down by me or Elijah," Rebekah confirmed. Elena thought about it and nodded.

"We ready?" Elena asked unevenly. The brother and sister nodded in sync with eachother.

They turned to leave and got to the Lockwoods quickly. "Did the spell work?" Elena asked. "Yes," Rebekah said quickly from the backseat. "Good," Elena breathed out a sigh of relief.

They went in and saw the party was just starting. "Go do what you need to do, since I know you're in charge of this," Elena said lightly shoving Klaus towards the stage, where the bad was now at.

Rebekah and Elena stayed next to eachother, Elijah soon came in and came to stand with the two. "So you're ready?" Elena asked lowly. He nodded gravely.

Elena and everyone stayed around for a while. Till they heard a compelled human came to Klaus talking about a guest at the door for Klaus. "It's someone named Mikael," the person said.

Elena had quickly left and stood in the side of the house, knowing Mikael would grab her soon. Rebekah stayed in the distance of the foyer, watching the scene go down.

Mikael reached out and yanked Elena in front of him. Almost as if he was threatening Klaus by doing something to her. Klaus kept his composure and glared at Mikael. "Go ahead kill her!" Klaus urged on, genuinely sick of Mikael's words that were like knives in him. He felt genuine hurt and emotions from a thousand years. A single tears slid down his cheek slowly.

Elena was genuinely surprised, and stared at him incredulous.

Suddenly before she could believe it, a dagger went in her from behind. She gasped out and fell to the ground. Making it very believable.

Elena saw Damon was the one to come and try to kill Klaus. But Rebekah had quickly came in and distracted Damon.

Elena hopped up, noticing Mikael's incredulous stare from behind.

She kept her eyes on the vampires that they had tried to scrape together. She smirked deviously towards Stefan, Katherine, and Caroline. "Ka-boom," Elena said lowly.

She let off the grenades and chucked them towards them. It went off and Elena backed away slightly. Smirking at the vampires running off in horror.

She turned to see ashes on the ground next to her feet. She looked up at Klaus questioningly. "I got him," Klaus smirked victoriously. Elena grinned happily, and threw herself into his arms.

He hugged her back tightly, burying his nose in her hair. "Finally," Klaus breathed out to himself.

Elena pulled back and stared up at him lovingly. "Now we can move on," Klaus said lowly. Elena gulped lowly and nodded excitedly. "Me and Elijah will go off and travel on our own for a while, so you guys can be alone," Rebekah said from behind them.

Elena turned to her. "But Rebekah," Elena was sad, she enjoyed having Rebekah around. "Just call me whenever you need me and I'll be there, but now I think you and Nik need your alone time," Rebekah said offering a half-smile.

"Ok," Elena said, giving a small smile. Rebekah came forward and hugged her. "Thank you so much for everything," Rebekah said lowly in her ear. Elena pulled back and stared at her questioningly.

"You're really the first friend I have had besides Nik and Elijah," Rebekah said. "No problem," Elena said lowly.

Elijah gave her a respectable nod, and stayed silent. Elena nodded back and smiled slightly. They left soon, and it was just Klaus and Elena.

20 year later, Klaus and Elena came back to Mystic Falls for the hell of it, not knowing what else to do.

They had found out that Bonnie and Matt got married and having a simple-human life. One that Elena had wished for when she was human. After she turned, she realized deep down, that life wasn't for her.

Stefan and Katherine were together, living a semi-normal life. Damon and Rebekah eventually had gotten together. Which meant during the duration of 20 years, somewhere in between Rebekah had come back and her and Damon got together.

Jeremy had found a sweet human girl. And they got married and had their own little family. Jeremy grown up reminded Elena so much of their dad, and she felt proud of him.

Tyler and Caroline had been together for 20 years. Somehow Tyler was able to lose the lycan in him, and was able to be turned. Probably with some help from Bonnie of course.

None of them had forgotten about Elena, it was impossible. She left a mark on all of them, that was permanent. Stefan and Katherine had been playing pool when Elena entered the Grill.

They hadn't noticed her, but they noticed the way she was walking and how she wore her sunglasses in perfection. In everyone's eyes at least. She sat at the bar and removed her glasses.

"Bourbon on the rocks," Elena ordered lowly. He was ready to give her the whole "you need ID speech." Elena leant forward slightly. "It's free for me, and you will not ask me for ID ever," Elena compelled, almost sounding bored as she did it.

Stefan suddenly came to the bar to order his stuff. Elena turned to him, and kept her eyes on him. He had sensed a penetrating stare on his left, so he turned to face her.

"Elena," he said incredulous. She smirked, as he gaped at her. "Nice to see you too Stefan," Elena drawled out. Now they had to deal with Elena and Klaus being back, that was hell to come. They already knew that.

* * *

><p><em>Lolol, so it's over now. Sorry, but it is sadly. I really wanna keep writing for this, but I'm not sure what else to write. I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this, with the prompt of '20 years later' <em>_that I just added on the end. But I'm not sure about it, if I do. It might be a while. _

_But anyway hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. _

_Also, personally I think this was one of my greatest stories. Because I actually kept up with it, instead of forgetting about it and leaving it behind like I do with most of my stories. And I finished it in the duration of 3 months. All of this is accomplishments to me. Anyway again, hope you enjoyed. _


End file.
